Holy Ground
by katierosefun
Summary: Fourth book to 'Begin Again', 'Treacherous,' and 'Starlight'. When Anakin is knocked out into a coma, Cadena faces challenges and drama along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIII DOODS! WELCOME TO THE FOURTH BOOK IN THE CADENA AND ANAKIN SERIES! I STILL HAVE NOT COME UP WITH A NAME TO NAME THE SERIES SO I'M JUST LABELING IT AS THAT! whoops, I forgot the caps lock...-_- BUT YEAH~! I'M SO SUPER EXCITED, YOU GUYS! YAAAAAAAAAY~! Everybody, sing with meeeee: WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE, WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE, TO THE NEW AGE! WHOA, WHOA, I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! WHOA, WHOA, I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! (Sorry, I love Imagine Dragons and that song is just fitting my mood right now...) Plus, loveanisoka on Youtube made this AWESOMETASTEAFUL video on Ahsoka Tano-Radioactive. It's just so AMAZING, check it out if you ever get the chance. She really makes awesome videos and just the other day, I kept playing replay on a video of hers called 'I'm Not Coming Back-Ahsoka Tano'. It's basically how Ahsoka started as Anakin's Padawan to the end...it's really short, but it's beautiful and I began crying and getting goosebumps and...ergh! So beautiful! Anyway, my rambling is done, on with the first chapter of the fourth book! SQUEE! **

Chapter 1.

Anakin—

"Cadena, head back to the ship!" I shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Cadena's voice shouts back to me through the fighter.

I winced as more explosions echoed around me and we veered back to the _Resolute_. The second we were in the hanger bay, we jumped off our fighters and ran for the bridge, which was in chaos.

"General, the shields have lowered down to four percent!" A clone yells at me from his station. I nodded. "Admiral, get us out of here!" I shouted and he nodded.

The admiral turned around and shouts, "Activate the hyper drive, now!"

"Aye, sir!" The clone yells and was about to pull the lever just as an explosion blew us off our feet.

We all tumbled to the ground and I slid backwards as the ship lurched around.

"Master!" Cadena yells as I slammed into the wall.

I blinked the yellow spots away from my eyes and grunted, "I'm fine!"

Cadena bit her lip and nodded, straightening herself.

I watched, relieved as the blue light of hyperspace greeted us and we were far away from the Separatists, at least, for now.

The ship moaned as it strained to go on and I winced. I knew that we couldn't go any longer, but we would just have to do with it until we get back to Coruscant.

I sighed and Cadena walked over to me. "That was too close." She says, her eyes wide. I rubbed my temples. "You think?" I asked and tried for a smirk. Cadena shook her head, still worried. "I'll be able to breathe when we land." She muttered and walked out.

I chuckled lightly and headed out after her.

Cadena was in our quarters, laid out in her bed and watching the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Tough day out there, huh?" I say and sat down on my own bed. Cadena let out a puff of air and then she twists her lips into a grimace. "Of all the missions that I hated, this is probably one of the worst. I can't believe that we got knocked out so easily." She says miserably.

"Don't worry, Cadena, everyone has their bad days." I said reassuringly and Cadena gave me a halfhearted smile. She rested her head on the pillow and watched as the lights flickered on and off.

"I'll be at the bridge if you need me." I told her and she nodded.

I stood up and walked out of our quarters. A couple of troopers saluted me and then I stopped in the hallway when I see Jim saluting.

Jim was a…friend, I suppose of Cadena's. When Cadena was captured and taken away on Florrum, it was Jim who befriended her and ended up being with her when she needed someone to help her out.

I guess I should be grateful, but I knew that Jim had feelings for Cadena, and I knew that Cadena had feelings for Jim as well. I was surprised when he told me that he was to join the 501st, and now he's accompanying Cadena and me on practically every mission.

Of course, Jim was a decent fighter, and he listened to orders, but he took every free chance he gets to talk to Cadena or be around her.

Needless to say, it unnerved me.

I nodded at Jim and he heads back on his way.

I shook my head bitterly to myself and walked into the bridge. We were approaching Coruscant's atmosphere, and we entered steadily.

Cadena walked into the bridge, Jim in tow, (of course,) and says, "I'm glad that we're home." I nodded wordlessly as we slowly landed on a platform.

The injured were taken out of the ship first, so it brought us some time to pack together our things. We walked into our quarters and Cadena picked up her holo-pad, which was the only thing that she brought with her.

We were always told to pack light for a mission, and that's what we took pride with ourselves in.

Cadena slid her holo-pad into a pocket and waited for me to walk out. We came out of our quarters quietly and we both knew why we were both not in the mood for talking.

The Council.

They would want to hear from us, since they somehow ALWAYS want to hear from us, and it never ends well. Even when we are successful, one of the Masters, (usually Master Windu,) always finds a bone to pick on with us and will not stop persisting.

Cadena lets out a sigh and says, "I want to have a break." I smirked down at her and then chided, "Come on, Cadena…we need to talk with the Council, remember?"

Cadena glared at the ground. "How can I forget?" She asks sarcastically. I poked Cadena on the shoulder teasingly. "Don't be so down, my Padawan…we'll get it over with soon."

Cadena scowled and kicked at the metal floor. "It's all totally stupid…does the Council not trust us or something? They talk to us as though they're handling a bomb!" She protested. I smiled sadly at her. Just like me, Cadena shared a couple of views on the Council with me…of course, she told me that she respected them, since they gave her a home, but sometimes she was a little suspicious if they were really supportive or not.

I didn't blame her. I personally didn't trust the Council anymore myself, especially after what they did with Ahsoka.

"Cadena, the Council has their reasons." I told her calmly. Cadena grimaced and says, "When I join the Council, I'm never going to act like that. I'm going to be fair to all of those Jedi Knights and Padawans and younglings and not treat them like little kids."

I grinned and asked, "Since when did you want to join the Council?" Cadena shrugged and blushed. "It's been a little ambition of mine ever since I joined the Temple…I always thought that I would save other Force-sensitive children and you know, maybe I can...it'll be like a way to repay the Council for saving me, you know?" She says quietly.

I blinked and then said, "Just a second ago, you were telling me how the Council treats you like a child."

Cadena scowled. "Well, when you get older, you're expected to act responsible and mature, and yet they still treat you as though you don't always understand everything. I can't stand those kinds of people. I want to see the Council how it used to be…now it just seems like a deformed group without a purpose." She says bitterly.

I tilted my head, a little shocked by her speech. It wasn't every day when Cadena would tell me her opinion on the Council…she was usually reserved about those kind of thoughts.

Cadena looked up at me and then bowed her head. "Sorry, Master." She says quietly. I bit my lip. "It's fine, Cadena. Everyone has their opinions…" I murmured and squeezed her shoulder.

Cadena gave me a grateful grin and we walked further down the hallway.

"So…you're not going to play hostile at the Council meeting, are you?" Cadena asks to break the silence. I snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cadena." I said lightly as we walked down the ship. "Well…let's see, sometimes when a mission goes particularly wrong, you don't speak and you get all cold and mean and stuff." She says, a faint grin on her face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Cadena, you just try to keep that attitude from showing." I said teasingly. Cadena smirked and she punched me teasingly in the arm.

We made our way to the Temple steps and I was about to open the doors when I was suddenly tossed to the ground.

I looked up, confused, and then Cadena hit the ground, her eyes wide.

An explosion echoed behind us and debris flew in the air. I frowned and stood up.

Across the Temple stairs was a man in a cloak, throwing bombs frantically all over the place. "That sleemo…" Cadena muttered and before I could stop her, she was already running, her light saber activated.

"Cadena!" I shouted and grabbed my Padawan out of the way as another bomb came hurtling towards us. "Who is this guy?" Cadena yells and we ducked behind a pillar.

"He should have been arrested at the spot!" Cadena mutters and I grimaced. "Just follow me, and try not to do anything stupid." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, so I'M the one who can't do anything stupid?" She growled and I shook my head. "Just prepare to run." I told her and Cadena nods.

We emerged from the pillar and dove towards the bomber.

He must have realized that we were going to get him, because he threw the bombs faster, all aimed at us.

I'm not going to lie, he had pretty good throws and a couple times I was almost thrown back my feet whenever a bomb exploded near me.

Cadena was holding out on her own pretty well, and she Force jumped whenever something came near her. A good strategy, but a costly one, in my opinion.

I heard another explosion come behind me, only next to Cadena.

"Cadena!" I shouted, turning around. Cadena winced as she pulled out a piece of debris from her arm and then her eyes widened. "Master!" She shouts and I turned to see a bomb exploding at my feet.

I was tossed back into a pillar and heard a sickening thud.

When I opened my eyes, Cadena was kneeling next to me, horror slowly spreading on her face.

"Master? Anakin? Come on, stay awake!" She says and I blinked lazily.

I caught movement in the corner of my eye and I pointed weakly at the figure.

Cadena whirled around and she Force pushed the bomber away from us. She stood up and slammed him into a wall. "Who made you do this?" She growled. "What gives you the right to bomb at us?"

I heard police sirens and Cadena shoving the bomber towards a couple of police droids. "Take that sleemo away." She spat and she ran back to me.

I felt as though my head was smashed into a thousand bits and darkness was beginning to consume me. I tried to keep my eyes open for Cadena's sake, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

"Master, come on." Cadena says quietly and she helped me stand up. I tried to give her my arm, but my nerves had gone flaccid and I couldn't move.

"Master, please. You need to cooperate." Cadena pleads and I swallowed, trying to stay awake and functional. "Cadena…" I mumbled. "Cadena, I can't move."

My Padawan sighed and she grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, just stay awake." She says and she slung my arm over her shoulders and tried to stand me up.

When I couldn't rise, Cadena slumped back down into a seated position. She pressed her comlink and says into it, "Ahsoka, it's me, Cadena."

"Cadena? What's wrong? I see smoke at the Temple's entrance, are you and Anakin safe?" Ahsoka's voice asks through the comlink.

"Ahsoka, a bomber came. Anakin…something is wrong with him. He can't move or anything." Cadena says fearfully. I heard shuffling on Ahsoka's side and she says, "I'll be right there, hold on."

Cadena nods and shuts off the comlink.

I looked up at her and said tiredly, "I'll be fine…head hurts, though…"

Cadena bit her lip and murmured, "That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed and closed my eyes but Cadena suddenly grabbed my arm. "No, stay awake." She whispered. I chuckled lightly and then replied, "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

Cadena's eyes were wide. "Are you sure?" She asks. I nodded. "I've been through worse, Cadena." I whispered. Cadena nods, reassured by the thought and I felt drowsiness consume me.

I clutched Cadena's hand and then whispered, "Good night, Cadena…"

Cadena's eyes widened and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: And BOOM, that's how it begins!**

**Anakin: It literally starts with a big boom...-_-**

**Me: Heeheeheee...that's how I like it. :D**

**Anakin: You are one creepy child, you know that? **

**Me: Yup. I hear it everyday! *smiles innocently* **

**Anakin: Everyday? Wow...that's...different.**

**Me: Uh-huh. **

**Cadena: OMG! THIS IS SOOOO FUNNY!**

**Anakin: What's so funny? **

**Me: She's watching Obi-wan's version of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'...and Cad Bane is in it, as well! **

**Anakin: That makes...sense.**

**Computer screen: (Obi-wan's voice,) ...All the noise, noise, noise, NOISE, ANAKIN!**

**Anakin: *wincing* Ah. Now I remember. **

**Cadena and me: *bursts into laughter, begins rolling on the floor* **

**Obi-wan: *walks into room* What's going on?**

**Cadena: *hits replay* ...ALL THE NOISE, NOISE, NOISE, NOISE, ANAKIN!**

**Obi-wan: Oh. *grinning* **

**Anakin: You do like humiliating me, don't you, Master? -.- **

**Obi-wan: You were fooling around!**

**Anakin: No, I wasn't!**

**Obi-wan: You were repeatedly flicking your light saber on and off and on and off and on and off and on and off and on and off...It could give anyone a headache! **

**Anakin: I was BORED!**

**Obi-wan: *slaps forehead* **

**Me: Alright, then, Anakin, do the review notice.**

**Anakin: Why is it always ME?! **

**Me: 'Cause we all love you. :)**

**Anakin: I hate it when you do that...-_-**

**Me: *gives Bambi eyes* **

**Anakin: Poodoo...you're doing it again! **

**Me: DON'T RESIST THE BAMBI EYES! JOIN ME!  
Obi-wan: *mutters to Cadena* She would make a scary Sith lord...**

**Cadena: *snorts* You think?**

**Me: *ignoring them* JOIN ME, ANAKIN!**

**Anakin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Obi-wan: For heaven's sake, cut with the drama, Anakin and just do the blasted review notice!**

**Cadena: O.O Someone's grumpy. **

**Obi-wan: I was only trying to get Anakin's attention.**

**Anakin: Well, it worked...-_- Fine, I'll do it...Please review, give feedback, no hater comments, etc. **

**Me: YAAAAAY! **

**Cadena: O.O One minute, she's a demon, another minute, totally innocent...this is confusing...**

**Me: Don't make me turn on my devil side...*smiles evilly* I could do a LOT of damage...**

**Cadena: That...that is visible. **

**Everyone but me: *runs out of the room* **

**Me: *sighs* I better get them...see ya guys tomorrow! :D Luv ya bunches! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey doods! I'm so happy to be updating again! :D So...yeah! Another thing-if you read Skyrela Tano's story 'Tell Me Why', which is sorta like my own story 'Begin Again', don't worry, I gave her permission to write it. *shrug* That's basically all of the announcements I have for now...I'm in the middle of writing other Clone Wars books right now, so I can't wait to put out those stories as well. I've actually got an entire other story plan in mind after I'm done with this series, so stay tuned for that! :D Now, without further ado, read on for chapter two! (I know that rhymes, it was unintentional.) **

Chapter 2.

Cadena—

"Master?" I asked out loud and poked Anakin. "Come on, that's not funny…" I felt fear lodge into my throat and I poked him again.

I felt his pulse and was relieved to find him breathing, but why did I feel so uneasy?

"Master!" I shook him and his head lolled around.

"Cadena!" I heard Ahsoka shout and I looked up at her. Obi-wan was following and they both knelt down beside me. Obi-wan frowned and he asks, "What happened?"

"Bomber." I replied shortly and Ahsoka winced. "Come on, we should get him to the healer's wing." Obi-wan says calmly and I stood Anakin up.

His body was limp and a lot heavier than I thought, so Obi-wan had to help me. Ahsoka took up the lead, opening doors and shooing away any curious stares that were beamed at us.

At last, we put Anakin in the healer's wing. I laid him out on a bed and a healer came to tend to him. "Will he be okay?" I whispered and the healer frowned, moving her hands over Anakin's face to get a better signature.

The healer picked up a data pad and sighed, looking at me. "Are you his Padawan?" She asks quietly. I nodded.

"He's under a coma." The healer told me and I felt my heart sink. "When…when will he wake up?" I asked shakily.

The healer sighed again. "I don't know…it seems like he can hear us…but he just cannot wake." She explained and I closed my eyes briefly, trying not to begin screaming.

I sat down next to Anakin and said, "Master? Can you hear us? C'mon, wake up…"

Anakin still remained as still and lifeless as ever. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I really couldn't believe that this was happening…this COULD'NT be happening…Anakin was the bravest, most daring Jedi I've ever known and he doesn't go down easily.

"Cadena…you'll have to go see the Council now about your mission." Obi-wan tells me quietly and I stiffened. "No. I need to stay here." I replied.

"Cadena, please. Come along, now." Obi-wan says and I shook my head. "The Council can wait." I replied, clenching my hand into a fist. I heard Obi-wan sigh and he says, "I understand that you're worried, Cadena, but you must tell the Council about the mission."

I stood up and felt rage boiling inside of me. I whirled around and shouted, "What can I tell them?! The mission was a failure, okay?! Anakin is already injured, and I don't need any more people to tell me that we did something wrong! Just leave me alone!"

Obi-wan's eyes widened, obviously taken a back and I sat back down in my seat. "Cadena, come now." Obi-wan says firmly and he grabbed my shoulders, leading me out of the room. I felt my heart dropping even further and Ahsoka gave my arm a quick squeeze. "It'll be okay, Cadena." She whispered and I was taken out into the hallways.

I didn't say anything to Obi-wan as we entered the Council chamber. Obi-wan cleared his throat and sat down in his seat and I glared down at the ground, determined to not say anything.

"Padawan Cadena, you have permission to speak." I heard Master Windu say from across me but I didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Cadena." Obi-wan says warningly and I continued to glare at the ground.

"Child…?" Master Koon ventures out and I clenched my teeth, not looking up. "We were cut off by enemy ships. We couldn't help the others and we were forced to retreat back." I muttered.

"You will look up at us when you speak." Master Windu tells me coldly and I finally ripped my eyes away from the tiles. "The mission was a failure. Many troopers died and we barely got back intact." I said furiously.

For a moment, the Council was silent at my tone and then Master Koon says, "That is regrettable, young one…but we can understand this."

'Sure you can.' I thought bitterly to myself and then Master Ti speaks up. "Why isn't your master with you? He should be the one speaking, should he not?" She asks and I clenched my hands into fists behind my back.

"Master Skywalker…is under a coma. A bomber assaulted us as we were walking to the Temple." I said tightly.

The tension in the air rose and Master Yoda announces, "Leave, you may, Padawan Cadena."

I nodded and burst out of the room. I could feel that the Council members were still talking over the matter and I ran down the hallway, feeling tears sting at my eyes.

I ran into the healer's wing and plopped myself down next to Anakin.

I buried my head into the blankets and mumbled, "I can't believe this is actually happening." I looked up at my master's face and sighed. "I talked to the Council without you for the first time, Master. It didn't go so well. I don't think I'll ever talk to them again with a straight face and without feeling embarrassed." I said quietly.

I poked Anakin's hand and said, "I know that you're listening to this, Master. I know that you can hear me…you just can't wake up. Try to wake up at one point, okay? Please?"

When he didn't respond, I rested my head against my arm and whispered, "Look, Master…you're always up and about, no matter what. It's not natural watching you sleep so peacefully like that. Even in our quarters, when you're sleeping, you always wake up in the middle of the night and then I know that you had a bad dream. Now that can't happen."

I snorted and then added, "I bet you're wondering how I even know about this…you can be loud when you're having a night mare, Master."

I can almost see Anakin blushing and then gave his sleeping form a small smile. "Don't worry, though. I won't tell anyone about it. It'll be our secret." I said softly.

With that, I stood up and walked out of the healer's wing.

I walked into our quarters and felt a pang when Anakin wasn't in the bed across from mine. I sighed and slipped into my own bed and turned my face to the walls.

Slowly but surely, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

•◊•

When I woke up, my eyes landed on Anakin's empty bed…again.

I winced, remembering last night and buried my face into my pillow.

'Stupid bomber. I'll kill him if I ever see him again.' I thought angrily to myself and walked over to the refresher. When I came out, my holo-pad was beeping and I took the call.

"Hey, Cadena." Jim says cheerfully and I immediately felt warm all over. "Hey, Jim. What's up?" I asked, sitting myself down on my bed.

"I'm waiting outside the Temple…you want to go for a walk or something? I'm free today." Jim says and I grinned. "Sure, Jim. I'll see you." I said and shut off my holo-pad. I ran out the door and practically crashed into Obi-wan.

I winced and helped him off the floor. "Sorry, Master Kenobi…I was just in a hurry." I said sheepishly and Obi-wan nodded. "I could see that." He says calmly. I bit my lip and said, "You were waiting outside my quarters. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Obi-wan nodded. "I'm here on behalf of the Council." He says slowly and I automatically moaned inside. "What is it?" I asked. "They don't want you on the battlefield with Anakin in a coma. They think that it'll be dangerous." Obi-wan says slowly and I bit my lip.

"I figured." I said coldly and Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "It was for the best." He says and I nodded. "I understand that, Master Kenobi. Thank you for informing me." I told him and walked away.

"Be careful!" Obi-wan yells after me and I turned around, still walking. "With what?" I shouted back. "With your emotions!" Obi-wan responded and I nodded, sighing.

I walked out of the Temple doors and down the steps. Jim was waiting for me. He had changed out of his armor and was in a casual shirt and pants and boots. "It's a nice to see you finally out of there." Jim says teasingly and I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I ran into Master Kenobi." I said and took his hand. Jim shrugged and tugged at my pony tail. We walked into the streets of Coruscant and then Jim says, "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

I blinked and then managed to give him a strained smile. "You really do know me too well." I said quietly and Jim raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Cadena. Tell me what's wrong." He says. I placed my hand on my light saber and murmured, "A bomber hit us yesterday and long story short—Anakin is under a coma."

Jim didn't say anything. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Jim's arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards his chest.

I felt the tears come more freely and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Jim's shirt like a little child. "It's okay, Cadena." Jim says softly into my ear. "Everything will be okay. General Skywalker is a tough guy, he'll get through it just fine."

I nodded and Jim smoothed my hair back with his hand. "All better?" He asks me, looking down. I nodded again, giving him a watery smile.

Jim smiled back and says, "Good. That's just what I wanted to see." I let go of Jim and giggled, wiping at my eyes. "That was humiliating." I murmured and Jim shrugged. "Don't worry, everyone, even the Jedi, need a shoulder to cry on." He says. I looked downwards and whispered, "I'm grateful for that, Jim. It's nice to hear that someone knows that we're not as tough as we look."

Jim gave a little laugh and told me, "Cadena, I met you when you didn't have your light saber. Trust me, I'd know." I rolled my eyes but began laughing as well. "Don't pretend to act like you're Mr. Toughie either." I said, grinning. Jim smirked. "Fair enough." He says and he grabbed my hands, running backwards.

My eyes widened but I let myself run after him. Speeders rushed past us, but we didn't care. I kept running after him, and he kept pulling me along.

"Jim, where are you taking me?" I shouted, laughing. Jim shrugged. "Nowhere!" He calls back and I grinned.

Suddenly, a speeder rushes past us and nearly sends us flying off of the railings.

Jim shoved me into an alleyway and covered me as it ran through.

"Crazy person." Jim mutters under his breath and I smirked. "Everyone here is crazy, Jim. That's how you live, after all." I said quietly and Jim looked down at me.

My head was still leaning against the wall of the building, and feel Jim's breath on my face. For some reason, the feeling was pleasant…almost relaxing.

"Are you okay?" Jim asks and I nodded slowly. "Good." Jim says and his eyes began to pierce my brain. I bit my lip and then cleared my throat, sliding from underneath him.

"I…better get going." I said, pointing backwards. Jim nodded. "Yeah, sure." He says. I felt a flush rise to my cheeks and continued to walk back. "So…I'll see you later, okay?" I said and Jim nodded again.

"Right." I said awkwardly and turned around, walking back to the Temple by myself.

•◊•

I walked into my quarters and let out a puff of breath, looking upwards at the ceiling. 'Well, whaddya know.' I think to myself and sat down on my bed. Was my life some sort of holo-movie?

Being slammed into a wall and being 'protected' by Jim seemed like a cliché scene in a movie that I've seen other girls my age watch. Next thing I know, Jim was going to sweep me off my feet in the sunset or something.

"No way." I scoffed out loud to myself, disgusted. "There is NO WAY that's ever going to happen to me. Jim's not a sucker like those stupid 'Prince Charming' types…no way."

I went into the refresher, trying to clear my mind and was frustrated to find myself still wondering about it when I returned from the shower.

I sighed and walked out the door.

It was time to visit Anakin.

**A/N: And there goes the drama. :') **

**Cadena: Yeah...**

**Anakin: What?! **

**Cadena and me: Nooooooooothing...**

**Anakin: -_-" I'm screwed. **

**Me: No duh. **

**Anakin: Is this punishment for me breaking into your stuff? **

**Me: Sorta...**

**Anakin: Poodoo.**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* I DID warn you, Anakin...**

**Anakin: Meh. **

**Me: Obi-wan, can you do the review notice?**

**Anakin: *smirks at Obi-wan***

**Obi-wan: *glares at Anakin* Fine.**

**Me: Ha. :P I'm an evil person. :P**

**Obi-wan: -_- Please review, give feedback, no hater comments. Thank you for your time. **

**Anakin: *mimicking Obi-wan* Thank you for your time. **

**Obi-wan: -_-**

**Anakin: *smirks* **

**Me: Here we go again...-_- good bye everyone! Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey doods! :D I'm back with a new chapter! YAY! So, before you guys can ask, even though Anakin is technically asleep and cannot have ANY THOUGHTS, I just figured to write some thoughts of his anyway, just to make it interesting. I know that's not exactly how a coma works, but...yeah. Plus, he can hear the conversations around him, so I had some fun writing about that. :D Now, read on! **

Chapter 3.

Anakin—

Darkness.

That's the first thought that came into my head. I felt some parts of my brain floating around, almost in a daze, and another part was screaming for me to wake up.

"Hey, Master. Still sleeping?" I heard Cadena's voice in the background and yet…I still couldn't see her. I didn't want to wake up.

Wait, why?

"So…I know that you can still hear me. Whenever I woke you up in the morning, you would pretend to be still asleep and I'd have to whack you with a pillow or splash you with water to get you actually up." Cadena says, chuckling.

I can remember that a little too well, to tell you the truth.

"I'm trying to wonder how you can hear me if you're 'asleep'. I mean, what if you stopped hearing me? Would that mean that you were 'asleep' while in a coma? Is that even possible?" Cadena asks.

I would have frowned if I had control of my facial muscles.

A coma? I was in a coma? How was I in a coma?

Cadena cleared her throat and says, "It must be pretty boring for you in there. I mean, all you get to hear is my talking non-stop and other people moving around, right?"

Well, it _has _been pretty dull in here…for the first time, I was actually wishing that a couple of droids would show up in my brain for me to cut down. That would actually provide SOME entertainment.

"You always told me not to ask for trouble because it would come to me…" Cadena says and I could visualize her smirking. "I don't know, I think I shouldn't have asked for trouble…you were right. So much of it has shown up now." She whispered.

Cadena cleared her throat and I could almost picture her playing with her hands, or looking downwards. "I really want you to wake up now, Master…it feels awkward not hearing your voice in our quarters, or not seeing you smirk at me whenever I make a mistake. It's strange to not feel you next to me when I need you to be around."

I felt as though someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the chest and I heard a faint sniffling. With a start, I realized that Cadena was actually _crying_.

"I already told you that I talked with the Council without you…and that was a new experience for me. I found it so strange that you weren't next to me to tell me to be quiet and mind my manners, or that you weren't the one that was glaring at Master Windu's serious face." Cadena gave a small laugh and she stopped.

"I saw Master Kenobi, too. He said that the Council has decided that I was to not go on any more missions while you're still in the coma…I guess I'm relieved. It would be awful for you to not have my back. I mean, I always have yours, and you have mine, right? That's the greatness of having a master and I guess you would argue with me if you were awake…but I think that's the best part of you having an apprentice. Then again, I don't know. You're not supposed to remember me saying that when you wake up, okay?"

I would have burst out laughing but nothing came out. 'Oh, Cadena…' I thought sadly and she began to talk again.

"So…besides that, well…I've been wondering." Cadena murmurs and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

'Gee Cadena, do you think I can answer?' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Is it supposed to be easy to not form attachments?" Cadena asks quietly and I inwardly blinked in confusion.

"I always find it so hard…I mean, so many Jedi can resist it so easily…but I can't for some reason. Even with you, and…you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but Master Kenobi says that I have become just as attached to you as you are to me. Aren't I supposed to become…compassionate towards others? How is that even possible to do without making an attachment? I'm sorry Master; I know that I sound ridiculous…but…" Cadena's voice drifted off and she didn't finish her sentence.

'Cadena, it's not easy trying to avoid attachments. If anything, it's really difficult. I don't think you can control it…but I guess it's possible.' I thought. 'Why are you even thinking about this, anyway?'

"I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you about this." Cadena says.

'Well…I am. How did you know, Cadena?' I thought cheerfully.

"It's just…well, there are some people that I feel like confuse me so much…do you ever feel that way, Master?"

'Yes, Cadena. All the time. For one, right now. Who are you talking about?'

There was silence from Cadena's end and then I heard her stand up.

"I wish that you would wake up soon, Master. It's not right to see you so peaceful." She says quietly and I heard her footsteps echoing out of the room.

•◊•

"Hey, Master. Another boring day in the healer's wing, right?" Cadena says in fake cheerfulness.

'You almost read my mind, Cadena.' I thought, mimicking her tone.

I heard Cadena sit herself down next to me and she says, "So, Master…this was a random thought that just popped into my head last night, but are you hungry at all when you're in a coma?"

'Cadena, I'm asleep. I don't think I'm hungry at all.' I thought.

"I don't know…you can't feel anything, right? So…yeah." Cadena said distractedly.

'You have a way with words, Cadena.' I think sarcastically.

"I can't say much to you, Master. I mean, you're asleep for crying out loud." Cadena muttered. "In fact, I'm probably wasting my breath just talking to you. Has Master Kenobi come to see you yet? Wait, never mind…he's here."

I heard shuffling and a quiet, "Greetings, Master" and I heard Obi-wan reply, "Greetings, Cadena."

"He's still asleep?" Obi-wan asks.

I heard Cadena snort. "Obviously. He hasn't said a single thing since last night. I've been trying to talk to him just to make myself feel better but…he's still not waking up. Do you think he can really hear us?" Cadena asks softly.

"He can. In fact, when he wakes up, he'll probably be teasing us about what he heard us saying." Obi-wan replied, chuckling.

'You know me too well, Master.' I thought happily to myself. 'It's true, Cadena isn't going to hear the end of this when I wake up…how can I wake up from a damn coma, anyway, Master?'

"It's pretty awful that he's not up, isn't it?" I heard another voice say and I inwardly grinned.

"Ahsoka!" Cadena says happily and I heard some more shuffling around as Ahsoka came near me.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asks.

"Still asleep." Cadena replied, her tone flat.

"Oh." Ahsoka replied, her voice filled with disappointment. "Don't worry, you two. He'll be back in no time." Obi-wan says gently. I heard Cadena stand up abruptly and she says in a hard tone, "How are you not worried at ALL by this?"

"I have learned to not form attachments over time, if that is what you are asking." Obi-wan replied. "You should do the same."

"Well, it's HARD, okay?! It's not as easy for me to cut off from people who I care about as it is for you!" Cadena yelled and I heard her storm out of the room.

I inwardly winced and I heard Ahsoka say, "I think Anakin's temper is rubbing off on her."

'Gee, thanks, Snips.' I thought sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it? Well…I can understand her distress. Lately, she has been worried about Anakin and I can't blame her. She is a young one, after all." Obi-wan said quietly.

"Master Kenobi, she's fifteen years old. She's turning sixteen in a couple days." Ahsoka replied.

'Wait, Cadena is fifteen? Turning sixteen in a couple days? I didn't think I had her for that long…did I?' I thought anxiously to myself.

"Ah. So she's no longer such a youngling." Obi-wan says and judging from his surprised tone, he was just as shocked to hear that Cadena was a year older.

"Really, you never noticed how much older she was becoming?" Ahsoka asks, disgusted. "If Anakin doesn't realize her age, then I'll whap him on the head again when he wakes up."

'Well…mental note to self, I know that Cadena is fifteen years old. Avoid getting hit by Ahsoka.' I thought.

"Where is Cadena, anyways?" Obi-wan asked. I heard Ahsoka sigh and she murmurs, "I'm guessing that she'll either be in her quarters, or talking to her friends. She'll need support in times like these. She was pretty shocked when Anakin fell into a coma."

"Yes…sometimes I think that child has learned several other things from Anakin besides training to become a Jedi…" Obi-wan says quietly.

'What's THAT supposed to mean?!' I think indignantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka asks sharply. "It's just that…Cadena has become much more powerful…and much more attached than she normally should have. She is an apprentice of the Chosen One, after all." Obi-wan replied.

"Master Kenobi, you forget. Cadena is not a child anymore. She's a teenager and she'll make good choices…I'm sure of it. I was also Anakin's Padawan at one point, too. Cadena's smart, she'll figure things out." Ahsoka says in a quiet voice.

"I pray that you are right." Obi-wan said.

•◊•

So Cadena is fifteen years old. She'll be turning sixteen.

When did she turn fifteen again? When was her birthday? I never even thought much about it until now. Cadena was fourteen years old when I first met her…I guess she IS older…and much more mature than I last met her…and yet, I still felt guilty.

I wonder how Cadena was coping with all of this.

•◊•

_Boredom—A short poem by Anakin Skywalker about complete and utter boredom. _

_Boredom is when you have nothing to do but play around with your arm while everyone is on a mission except you. _

_Boredom is when for some reason, no droids pop up and you're forced to play tag with your hyperactive Padawan._

_Boredom is when everyone is in a room, and no one in the damn area has anything to say. _

_Boredom is when in the middle of the night, everything is quiet and you want to jump up and run around, only your Padawan is asleep and you don't want to wake her up. _

_Boredom is going to a long, annoying debate in the Senate Building. _

_Boredom is being lectured for the ten millionth time by your former master about emotions. _

_Boredom is being lectured for the ten millionth time by the Council about your mission success or failure. _

_Boredom is when you're about to lose your mind because you're in a damn COMA with NOTHING to do except think to yourself like a crazy person and wish that someone would just wake you UP out of this damn BOREDOM! _

That is the first time I've ever paid any attention to literature, and now I'm beginning to wonder why people liked sitting around, writing.

Really, why bother writing when you have an entire WORLD out there to explore? In times like these, I could picture Obi-wan saying, "You must think, Anakin…and embrace the peace while you can."

So far, it's a little TOO peaceful and it's beginning to make me feel restless.

Damn it, I hate this coma.

**A/N: Yeah...in the end, it's boring writing about Anakin sleeping...-_-**

**Anakin: You think it's boring for YOU?! Think about me!**

**Me: I was thinking about you! Why do you think I wrote this chapter?**

**Anakin: ...**

**Cadena: Logic hurts, Master. :D**

**Anakin: ...!**

**Me: Heehee...**

**Anakin: You wouldn't know logic if it came up to you and cut you in half with a light saber!**

**Me: That stings. :(**

**Anakin: It's true!**

**Me: No it isn't. -_-**

**Anakin: Just because you watch Star Trek: 2009 and memorize almost all of the Spock quotes doesn't mean that you know logic!**

**Me: What?! When did I ever say THAT?! I know logic because I just...I read a lot, okay?! It also follows along COMMON SENSE, which apparently, you DON'T HAVE!**

**Anakin: Excuse me?!**

**Me: -_- You're excused. **

**Anakin: *glares***

**Me: *glares***

**Anakin: *glares harder***

**Me: *glares harder***

**Anakin: *glares even harder***

**Me: *glares even harder***

**Cadena:...uh...guys? **

**Anakin: *glares as hard as he can***

**Me: *glares as hard as I can* ...I'm not gonna back down.**

**Anakin: *still glaring* Neither am I.**

**Cadena: Uh...since the two of them had BOTH lost their BRAINS-**

**Anakin and me: HEY! *still glaring* **

**Cadena: ...I'll do the review announcement. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A LIGHT SABER ON TOP REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK AND NO HATER COMMENTS!**

**Obi-wan: *walks into the room* What's going on?**

**Cadena: Anakin and Caroline are having a glaring contest...-_-**

**Obi-wan: Ah. I see. Who's winning?**

**Anakin and me: I am. Wait...JINX! JINX! JINX! JINX! OWE ME A SODA! OWE ME A SODA! OWE ME A SODA! *both takes breaths and turns to Cadena and Obi-wan* Who won?**

**Obi-wan and Cadena: It was a tie.**

**Everyone: JINX!**

**(I know, I got the idea from Big Nate to the Top comic, and I just pictured myself doing that with Anakin, Cadena and Obi-wan so...yeah. :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii doods! Before I can say anything else, I just need to blurt out that I went over my tweeting limit today. Wow. O.O It was 'cause I was retweeting basically every single pic of this person named Untold Secrets and they are REALLY interesting...and I found this pic that really stuck out in my mind that said, "If your mood quickly changes from happy to sad, it means that you're really missing someone..." I think that applies for me...and a lot of other people as well. And then I found another thing that said, "Your car is German, your vodka is Russian, your pizza is Italian, your kebab is Turkish, your Democracy is Greek, your coffee is Brazilian, your movies are American, your tea is Tamil, your shirt is Indian, your oil is Saudi Arabian, your electronics are Chinese, your numbers are Arabic, your letters are Latin. And you complain that your neighbor is an immigrant? Pull yourself together." I myself am someone who's from a different race, so I know how it feels to be aimed as the weakling 'cause I'm considered 'not white' so I found this really awesome to read...'cause what's with the differentiating? I dunno, this has nothing to do with the story, but it just got me thinking...Anyways, enough of that...read on for the next chapter! :D**

Chapter 4.

Cadena—

I headed down to the library slowly, feeling worn out from visiting Anakin the last couple days. It was beginning to get to me how horrible it was to see Anakin look so lifeless and still. It wasn't natural.

"Boo!" I flinched and turned around, ready to fight whoever intruded in my thoughts but stopped dead when I saw a group of Padawans behind me.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't hear about the news?" One of the Padawans ask, grinning.

"Guys." I say weakly, smiling.

When I was a youngling a couple years ago, I had made a couple of friends. Needless to say, something disastrous always happened whenever we were around, but we always managed to worm away from trouble.

Now, here my old friends were, standing right in front of me, just like the good old times.

Alex and Cody were hand in hand with each other, just like always. They had feelings towards each other and we all managed to keep their relationship a secret.

Kandra was smiling devilishly, with her usual blue-dyed bangs and Skyrela had her back leaned against the wall, her hair completely purple, just like the last time I've seen her.

Lamia was twirling her light saber around at the palm of her hand, and Suki was tugging at Master Chang's cloak, arguing about something. Batu was fiddling around with his data pad, already immersed in whatever information he was reading.

In a flash, we were all in a group hug and I tried hard to blink away the tears that were beginning to well in my eyes.

"Hey, you guys…I didn't expect you all to be here." I said happily. Cody shrugged. "We were all back from other missions…and we heard the news that your master was in a coma and so…we decided to pay a quick visit." He says.

I sighed. "I guess a lot of people already know about this, huh?" I said quietly. "Don't worry, Cadena. Your master will be alright." Batu tells me gently and I smiled up at him.

"Master Chang won't give me a piggyback ride!" Suki said loudly and we all turned to her. Master Chang scowled at his Padawan. "Well, can you blame me?!" He asks. "You've been begging for one all day!"

"Yeah, and I WANT ONE!" Suki protested. I stifled a giggle and Kandra smirks at me. "Yup, Suki's still at it." She says, shaking her head. I smiled. "Some things never change." I said, sighing. Kandra flashed me a grin and we both winced as Suki tackled Master Chang on the ground.

"GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Suki screams and Batu glared at the younger Padawan. "We're in a library!" He protested. "If you're going to make that much noise, I suggest you go outside."

Suki looked up at Batu and stuck out her tongue. "Party pooper." She says and then her eyes brightened, jumping up from the ground. Master Chang grunted and straightened himself.

"Right! I remember now! Cadena, you're turning sixteen soon!" Suki says happily, clapping her hands. Batu winced and hissed, "It's a library!"

"Oh, lighten up, Batu." Cody said good-naturedly but we still all walked out of the room before any other Jedi could shoot us dirty and impatient looks.

As soon as we were out on the Temple steps, Suki squealed. "You're turning sixteen!" She says happily. "Congratulations!" Skyrela says, giving me a quick hug. I grinned at them both.

"You're turning sixteen? Well…I'm impressed; only, I'll always be older than you, _Commander._" A familiar voice says and a smile broke out on my face.

"Jim!" I say happily and launched myself at him. He smirks and says, "Relax, it's only been a couple days since we've last seen each other." I rolled my eyes. "You remember my friends, right?" I said cheerfully, gesturing at the small group behind me.

Jim nodded enthusiastically. "Nice to see you all again." Jim says, saluting. "Cadena, have you grown an attachment with Jim?" Lamia asks, raising an eyebrow. Before I could say anything, Lamia had her face up close to Jim's, her eyes narrowed. "Oi, listen up! If you ever so much lay _one finger _on Cadena, I will personally beat you until you—"

"Lamia! Relax, Jim's not…I didn't…" I cleared my throat and felt a blush creeping up to my face as eyes turned to look at me with curiosity. "Jim's just a friend." I said at last.

Skyrela raised an eyebrow at me and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Ah. Well…okay." Lamia said slowly, obviously noting on the sudden tension going around all of us.

"So…sixteen, huh?" Skyrela says cheerfully. I nodded. "We'll have to throw a party!" Suki suggests, bouncing up and down. I winced. "No, it's no biggy…I mean; I'm not really used to…"

"Oh, come on!" Kandra cuts me off. "We could all use a little fun, and you could have more time to hang out with Jim…" I shot her a glare. "I mean, the rest of us!" Kandra says, giving me a sheepish grin.

Jim blushed and he scuffed his boot on the ground. "Erm…I'll get going now…it seems like you need to catch up with your friends." He says awkwardly and I nodded.

He left and Kandra turned to me. "You look like a speeder ran over you." She said, giggling. I felt my face heat up and muttered, "Let's go back in."

•◊•

"So…what was all that about?" Alex asks me quizzically, her feet swinging from the couch. "You like Jim, don't you?" Skyrela added.

"Of course not." I replied sharply.

Skyrela and Alex both raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip. "Maybe…?' I offered. Suki rolled her eyes and flopped herself onto the ground. "Okay, fine! If you guys are all going to be so dramatic about it, I'll say it! I like Jim…I think. It's complicated." I said, sighing and sat down on my bed.

Kandra sat down next to me and smirked. "Everything is complicated, Cadena." She says quietly. "Especially with boys…and when you're a Jedi? Yeesh." She shook her head sympathetically.

Lamia looked over at me from her leaning position on the wall. "I don't think you should worry that much…attachments are perfectly normal among people…I mean, you _are _human, right?" She says. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Lamia, I am one hundred percent human, just like you." I said tiredly.

Lamia shrugged. "Attachments are a part of being human. You can't control it all the time." She said quietly.

"What about Master Windu? Or Master Kenobi?" I asked glumly, scuffing my boot at the floor.

"Nah, they're not completely human!" Suki suggested from the floor and we all burst into laughter. "Don't worry, Cadena. Even though Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, you'll be over with it soon." Skyrela told me reassuringly.

"I sure hope so." I muttered, stretching myself out on the bed.

•◊•

"We're preparing your birthday party, so don't even _think _about leaving the Temple, do you hear?" Kandra says energetically. I winced and rubbed my ears. "Loud and clear, you guys." I murmured.

"Good! Let's go!" Kandra says and my friends went bouncing away. "We'll contact you when we're finished." Master Chang tells me, grinning. I clasped my hands behind my back. "If you put bizi'grina berries in _anything,_" I started to say.

"I won't, I won't! Geez, you make one mistake…" Master Chang murmurs, shaking his head. "It was three times, Master Chang, not once." I said flatly and he gave me a guilty smile.

"Alright, alright, I won't play around with the berries." He says, putting his hands up in surrender. I shook my head wearily and he walked away after the other Padawans.

I walked back into my quarters and stared quietly out the windows, looking for something to keep my mind busy.

Then, my hands began to drift towards my data pad.

•◊•

"Alright, Master, I've been bored this entire day and I've begun to do something that I never thought I had the patience to do." I said, plopping myself down next to Anakin.

I glanced over to him, hoping for some sort of flicker of an eye opening or a finger twitch, but nothing happened. I sighed and pulled out my data pad. "Are you ready to hear what I'm about to say, Master?" I asked.

No reply.

Of course not.

"I've been _writing._" I said, putting as much emphasis as I could into the last word. "That's right, I actually began typing up random words and began stringing them together…I think I actually make a pretty good one, too. Maybe when the war is over, I could be a writer, what do you say, Master?" I asked cheerfully.

I sighed again and activated the data pad. "So…in a couple days, it'll be my birthday. My sixteenth, in fact." I said quietly. "I don't know about you, but I find it pretty cool that I've been your Padawan for two years now. I mean, I'm so much more different and I guess even a bit more mature since the first time we met." I paused, kicking at the floor and cleared my throat.

"Anyways, so my old friends came to visit me today. They want to…I think they want to throw some sort of party or something for me. Since I'm turning sixteen and all that. You better be awake by that time, Master. You hear me?" My voice shook slightly and I clutched the side of the bed to keep myself from crying. "You better be awake and functional for my birthday! I probably sound like a little kid whining about it, but please…just wake up now."

I bit my lip and looked down at the data pad. "Okay…so…here I go. First time I've ever really written something on my own so don't laugh." I said and cleared my throat.

"There are some people out there in the galaxy who are horrible and like to push others into doing something wrong. There are some people out there in the galaxy who just do awful things to survive and live because they have no other choice. But I guess there are some good people out there in the world as well…there are some people who look at you and still accept you as who you are, no matter how many scars you have or how annoying you can be."

"Those people came to visit me today. My own master is asleep right now and he's not waking up soon enough. I suppose I should be grateful for my friends' help, but it's not the same. I really wish he'd wake up now. I wish that things would go back to normal."

"Stranger things happen to me every day. The war goes on, and people change. My friends didn't change but I still wonder…when will they change? When will they realize that the load that the Jedi carry is too much?"

"It's strange how this is all connected…from simple matters to just thinking who people really are to this large war that doesn't seem to stop…" My voice drifted and I quickly put my data pad down, for I had sensed another presence…directly behind me.

"Master Kenobi." I said shortly, tucking the data pad away. "What is it?" I asked.

I stood up and turned around to face Obi-wan's face. He was smiling sadly at me and I swallowed. "You're here again?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said tiredly. "I'm trying to be here all the time now."

Obi-wan nodded. "Your concern is understandable, Cadena." He says. I looked down at the floor. "Look, Master Kenobi, I know that lately…I haven't really been acting at all like I should be…and I'm letting my emotions get the better of me. I'm really sorry for all those things that I said to you yesterday. I'm just not myself nowadays." I said apologetically.

Obi-wan looked surprised but he gave me a gentle smile. "Maybe you are different from your master." He says, an amused look in his eyes. I looked up at him questioningly. Obi-wan laughed lightly and says, "Your master never knew how to apologize."

I grinned and began giggling. "Master Skywalker has taught me everything I know…but I suppose there's a bit of me that's completely different." I said and left the room.

**A/N: HAHA, my friends from the forum who are reading this...you guys didn't see that coming, didn't you?! This was the chapter that I was talking about that might be an interesting read...For those of you who have absolutely NO IDEA what I'm talking about, there were these OCs that were made in my forum, and we have a blast there and everything. :D So...I added their OCs in the story 'cause in the forum, my OC is Cadena and she made herself a couple of friends...So, here's who's who:**

**Suki-Snips1212**

**Kandra-SJ Skywalker**

**Alex (Alexandra)-Loveanisoka**

**Batu-President Bartlet**

**Cody-CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**Skyrela-Skyrela Tano**

**Master Chang-Venator88**

**Lamia-Snips n Skyguy**

**Cadena: Can I talk now? -_-**

**Me: Yeah! :D I'm finished. **

**Cadena: I thought your rambling would never end! You've been talking quite a lot in the beginning...**

**Me: Well, those facts were cool! :D**

**Anakin: We could see that...how many are there, exactly? *flipping through the tweets* **

**Me: I don't know...**

**Ahsoka: *squealing* That is the CUTEST picture EVER!**

**Anakin: -_- It's twins...with their hands together...-_- I don't see anything special...**

**Ahsoka: *glaring* They had their hands together when they were BORN! Like, as soon as they were born, they were holding hands! They could separate it...but isn't it adorable?**

**Anakin: *shrug* I still don't get the big deal.**

**Ahsoka: *slaps Anakin's arm* You are heartless.**

**Anakin: Ow! But...ow! **

**Cadena and me: *laughing* **

**Me: You know, Anakin, I find it weird how you don't understand the twins part...**

**Anakin: Wait...is there something that you know that I don't? **

**Me: *nods and smiles evilly* Man...this is gonna come back and bite you in the butt in the future. *bursts out laughing***

**Anakin: O.O I don't like the sound of that...**

**Me: *sighs* Ahsoka, please do the review notice.**

**Ahsoka: With pleasure...please review, give feedback, and no hater comments! And explain to Anakin why he'll be eating up his own words in the future...-_-**

**Anakin: Seriously, you guys are freaking me out! What's going on?!**

**Me: Oh...nothing...! :D **

**Anakin: O.O HEEEEELP!**

**Me: *laughing* That's all for now you guys, see ya later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey doods! I'm back with chapter five! Quick announcement-I'm gonna be going on a road trip tomorrow, and so I'll be updating before I leave...I'll try to find internet access in the hotel but again, it might be a little spotty and I'll be writing the author notes on my iPod (I'll try to drag along my laptop,) so sorry if you see any typos...on that note, read on! **

Chapter 5.

Anakin—

"Master Skywalker has taught me everything I know…but I suppose there's a bit of me that's completely different." Cadena says and I heard her footsteps lead out of the room.

Obi-wan chuckled softly and says, "I've seen her here so many times already…it's amazing how much she cares about you."

'Well, I grow on other people, Master.' I think smugly.

"It's good to see that her friends are supporting her, though…I can't imagine how she would feel if she was all but alone in this entire ride." Obi-wan said quietly.

'She's not alone, though…or at least, I hope she doesn't feel that way.' I thought.

"Oh, yes, and I also discovered something fascinating today…she actually knows how to apologize!" Obi-wan said sarcastically and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

'Of course, even when I'm in a coma, you're giving me lectures about my manners…some things will never change.' I thought indignantly.

•◊•

"I hate some people." Cadena said abruptly the next morning.

'Why is that, Cadena?' I thought. 'There's always people out there who aren't exactly going to please you.'

"Why do other people discriminate each other? So what, if someone looks or acts different, does it really mean that you can push them around?" Cadena growled and I winced.

'The volcano is about to blow…' I thought.

Cadena sighed and I heard her boot kicking at the floor. "Today Jim…we saw each other." Cadena said quietly.

'Well…this is about to get awkward.' I think, grimacing inside. 'Please don't let me remember this when I wake up…please, for the love of Force, don't let me remember this!'

"So, we were walking around and then Jim brought me to his apartment." Cadena says.

'Wait…apartment?' I thought quizzically. 'He's a part of the Republic Army…they don't have apartments!'

"At first, I was confused because I mean, troopers don't just simply get apartments, right?" Cadena continued. "And when I asked, he said that it was because he wasn't a real clone. He wasn't a real 'brother' to the other clones, so he kind of sticks out…like a sore thumb."

'I'm sure not everyone is like that, Cadena. And he isn't a clone…he's a normal person. He wasn't made on Kamino, and he doesn't wear the trooper armor like everyone else…he does stick out.' I thought.

"It's stupid, though. I mean, just because you don't look like a regular clone trooper, or because you're not…not…_programmed _just like them doesn't mean that you're a total blemish, right? Jim's done nothing wrong." Cadena said, frustrated.

'Cadena, look around yourself. There are people who face that problem all the time. Jim's just another who has to face it. You can't really expect yourself to be that upset…can you?' I thought sadly.

"I know that I shouldn't be surprised, but if this happens in our own system…well…it's just so stupid!" Cadena finished angrily.

I waited as Cadena finally found her voice to speak again. "I can actually picture you telling me that my emotions are unreasonable…" She says, giggling slightly.

'Well…I have been talking to Obi-wan lately.' I thought sarcastically.

"But I still don't understand it. Sure, there's a lot of other troopers who respect Jim and everything…but it's so frustrating." Cadena says and I could picture her resting her head in her hands.

'Don't be too stressed out about this, Cadena. Jim will pull through.' I thought awkwardly and I heard Cadena sighing.

"I probably said this way too many times before but…wake up, Master." She says quietly and I heard her stand up and leave.

•◊•

Immense pain was the next thing I felt.

I thought that I've known pain before…after all, I had my own arm chopped off at one point, but imagine having someone stick a burning, hot knife from the fire and stabbing it into your head over and over and over again.

"What's going on?" I heard Cadena say worriedly in the background and I almost wanted to begin screaming.

What was going on with me?!

"He's slipping in and out of consciousness…his brain isn't taking it too lightly, though…" A healer says frantically.

"So…he'll wake up?" Cadena asks.

Please let me wake up. When will this stop?!

"I don't…I don't think so…" The healer says and my heartbeat began thumping loudly in my ears. "Stop it!" Cadena screamed. "I can't!" The healer yelled back.

"Master, fight it! Master! Come on, wake up!" I heard Cadena's words drown out in my ears and I sunk into blackness once more.

•◊•

_I shaded my eyes to look at the bright, white lights and I felt as though my body was floating around…as though it would dissolve at any minute if I wasn't paying attention. _

_"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here? Am I…am I dead?" _

_For a moment, no one answered. Then, a voice replies, "You're not dead. You are simply in a deep sleep…a more pure version on a coma." _

_I felt shivers roll up my spine and I looked up to see that the voice had no physical appearance. _

_"Who…what are you?" I asked. _

_"I'm just another part of your head." The voice replied and I winced. "Um…so, I'm stuck here?" I asked. "I'll be here…talking to…myself?" _

_The voice laughed and said, "No…you won't be here the entire time. I guess you'll just be here until you wake up." _

_I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Who knows how long that will take?" I asked miserably. _

_"You were the one who was bored." The voice replied, amused. _

_"Yeah, but when I did I ask to be pulled deeper into the coma? I don't think so." I shot back._

_"Getting angry with me won't help anything." The voice says lightly. _

_I groaned again and rolled my eyes. "You know, I'm beginning to realize why everyone else finds me annoying." I said nastily. _

_"You made yourself this way, Anakin. You and I both know this." The voice said quietly. I sighed. "Just tell me what to expect from here." I mumbled. _

_"Hmm…what to expect? I guess you shouldn't be surprised if you don't hear me or see me ever again." The voice says and I blinked. _

_"What?" I asked and the light flickered out again._

**A/N: *dramatic music* **

**Cadena: *flicks on my CD player* I'M FEELING TWENTY TWOOOOO**

**Me: Whoops...wrong music! **

**Anakin: -_- *sigh* Swifties...**

**Ahsoka, Cadena and me: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY TWOOO EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT I BET YOU WANT TOOOO...**

**Anakin: *skips song* **

**CD Player: And I just wanna tell you...it takes everything in me not to call you...**

**Ahsoka, Cadena and me: Great...now we're crying...! :'( **

**Anakin: GAH! *skips song* **

**CD Player: WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**Ahsoka, Cadena and me: YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME BUT WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

**Anakin: AAAAAH! *skips song***

**CD Player: Stay, stay, stay! I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time...you think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad...so I think that it's best if we both-**

**Ahsoka, Cadena and me: STAY! :D**

**Anakin: SHUT THE KRIFFIN' CD PLAYER UP! *slices it in half***

**Ahsoka, Cadena and me: T_T HOW DARE YOU...! SWIFTIES UNITE! **

**Anakin: Oh, poodoo...*runs around as girls begin chasing him* **

**Obi-wan and Jim: *walking in* ...-_-**

**Obi-wan: It seems that you're rather occupied and busy at the moment, Anakin. **

**Jim: Let me guess...Taylor Swift? **

**Cadena: HE DESTROYED IT! HE WILL PAY! **

**Me: COME BACK HERE! **

**Obi-wan: Ah. **

**Anakin: HEEEELP! **

**Me: I'll only stop if you do the review notice! **

**Anakin: FINE! REVIEW GIVE FEEDBACK NO HATE COMMENTS HEEEEEEEEELP! **

**Me: YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER DESTROY THAT EVER AGAIN! **

**Anakin: FINE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! **

**Me: IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL-**

**Obi-wan: Good bye, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeey doods! So...today my road trip is cancelled and I'm gonna be going tomorrow instead but don't worry, I'll try my best to update before I get going on the road. :) :) :) :) And another thing-I'm actually in the making of the last book to this series, so stay tuned for that. Really, people, I'm just so shocked that I'm making FIVE books...I mean, FIVE! Wow, I've been busy...! :D Of course, it's all thanks to you awesome doods! Much luv, as BajanCanadian would say...sorry, I've been watching waaaaaaaaaaay too much of his videos lately...if you watched a couple of his videos, you would sort of see how I sometimes mimic his words. Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right? Unless it's copy cats. I don't like copy cats. But I like Meredith, Taylor Swift's cat. 'Cause she's adorable. But YEAH! :D On that note, read on!**

Chapter 6.

Cadena—

I woke up in my room and immediately felt my heart sink after last night's events. I sat up straight in my bed and sighed.

I walked slowly into the refresher and took a quick shower before coming back out. I heard a quick knocking at the door and Ahsoka grinned at me from the other side.

"Hey, Ahsoka." I said tiredly and gestured for her to come inside. Ahsoka was carrying a garment bag behind her as she walked into the room and looked over at me sadly. "I guess you're still pretty shocked over what happened, right?" She says quietly.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked miserably. Ahsoka bites her lip and says, "Don't get too worried. Anakin's been in pretty tight situations before. He'll get out of it." I nodded glumly and sat down across from her.

Ahsoka grinned and held up the bag. "Guess what's in here." She said cheerfully. I lifted my shoulders in reply. Ahsoka pouted. "Oh, don't tell me that you already forgot!" She says. I closed my eyes wearily. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but I just can't focus today." I murmured.

Ahsoka pursed her lips and stood up. "It's your _birthday_, dummy!" She chided and I looked up. "What?" I asked. "Already?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and she held up the bag again. "A couple of your friends and I went looking for a dress to give you to wear for tonight." She said. I rubbed my forearm nervously. "You didn't have to get one…to tell you the truth, I wasn't even planning on celebrating—"

"Oh, come on, Cadena!" Ahsoka says indignantly and stuffed the bag into my arms. "Try it on, we all prepared specially for you."

I bit my lip and looked down at the bag. Ahsoka grins and shoved me into the refresher. I sighed and rested my forehead against the cool, metal wall and then began to take the dress out of the bag.

I had to admit, I was slightly impressed by the gown that my friends had chosen out for me. It was made of a light blue, almost lavender silk that tumbled down to my shins. It was sleeveless, and one part of the dress was bunched up to my shoulder with a flowery brooch that I had to pin on.

I stepped out of the refresher and Ahsoka squealed, making me turn around. "You look amazing!" Ahsoka says happily.

I sighed and tucked my light saber in my shift. I had learned previously to always have my light saber around, no matter what.

"Here, try these shoes on." Ahsoka says, dragging out a pair of white heels. I hesitated. They were decorated with gemstones and well…I was just so used to my combat boots, I couldn't really stand the thought of getting into heels.

"Oh, come on. Pamper yourself a bit, Cadena, it's not every day you turn sixteen, you know." Ahsoka said, smirking. I sighed and slipped my feet into the shoes.

Ahsoka smiles as I adjusted myself. "Master Chang will be contacting you when everyone is ready." She said and ran out of the room. I sighed and looked back down at the floor.

•◊•

"Hey, Master." I said sadly as I sat down next to Anakin. "The healers told me that there's no point in talking to you, because now you can't even hear me speak anymore."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and I brushed them off furiously. I bit the inside of my cheek and squeezed my kneecaps, trying to control the tremble in my lower lip.

"Take deep breaths, Cadena." I heard Obi-wan's voice say quietly from behind and I shuddered lightly, fighting to remain calm.

I rubbed at my eyes again and I forced a chuckle. "I look pathetic, don't I?" I whispered. "No, not really." Was Obi-wan's short reply.

I managed to smile and tapped my foot against the floor. "There's a blasted war out there, and I'm crying because my master isn't awake for my birthday. Yeah, I totally don't look pathetic." I muttered sarcastically.

I stood up to face Obi-wan and he just sighed. "Cadena, no one blames you for…showing your emotions. But remember what I said." He says.

I looked down at the ground and swallowed. "It's just that…he's still asleep, if anything, in worse condition, and I can't do anything about it." I whispered.

We were both silent for a couple moments and then my holo-pad began beeping. Obi-wan cleared his throat and I sighed, taking the call.

"Cadena, go outside the Temple. An escort will be bringing you to our location." Master Chang says formally and I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Master." I said, bowing.

I tucked away the holo-pad and raised an eyebrow to Obi-wan. "You're not coming, aren't you?" I asked softly. Obi-wan gave me a sad smile. "As much as it is tempting, I am not able to attend today." He says. "But please, Cadena, enjoy yourself. It is a special day for you, after all." He awkwardly squeezed my shoulder and left the room.

I sighed and turned back to Anakin, who was still resting quietly. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Wake up soon, Master." I whispered and left.

•◊•

The sun was setting when I had stepped outside of the Temple. I walked slowly down the Temple steps and spotted a familiar scruff of blond hair.

Jim turned around to face me, with a familiar smirk and his bright, blue eyes.

"So…you're my escort?" I asked, grinning. Jim chuckled and stretched out his arms. "Happy birthday, Cadena." He said and I allowed myself to be swallowed into his embrace. He smelled like a fresh, clean breeze and soap. Two simple smells never made me feel so giddy and happy.

Finally, I squirmed out of his arms and managed to smile. "Let's get going, shall we?" I asked softly and he nodded.

He gestured at the speeder behind him and I sat down. He sat down in front of me and turned around. "Hold on." He says. I hesitated and he rolled his eyes. "It's romantic as hell and pretty cheesy, but unless you want to get a broken bone on your sixteenth birthday, hold on and hold tight." He said teasingly.

I nodded weakly and wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Well, that didn't take much persuading, now, did it?" He asks and I glared at him. "Fine, fine, I'll get going." Jim said, still smirking, and started up the speeder.

I watched as the city lights whizzed by, and the sky grew darker as we zoomed along. "Are you hanging in alright back there?" Jim calls over his shoulder over the din. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I shouted back.

At last, the speeder halted by a building and I looked up slowly.

"Dex's Diner?" I asked, grinning. Jim got off the speeder and helped me down. "Well…almost." Jim says, smiling and he lead me inside.

"Jim! Cadena! So nice to see you both!" Dex, the owner, says in his usual booming voice. "Come, come, everyone is waiting!"

Jim took my arm and he looked down at me. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly as Dex began to lead the way. I nodded. "I'm fine." I said, looking down at the ground. Jim frowned. "No, you're not. C'mon, tell me—"

He was cut off as we walked into a room and a loud, "SURPRISE!" sounded throughout the building.

Flashes and bangs went off and I squinted, trying to see through all of the colorful smoke bombs.

"Desmond! I told you _not _to go for the smoke! I told you—sparkles!" I heard Suki scold her master and I bit back a laugh.

"Well…smoke bombs are flashy and dramatic, don't you think?" Master Chang replied, followed by a loud smacking noise which I assumed was a slap coming from Suki.

The smoke finally cleared and all of my friends crowded around me, grinning and laughing manically. "Happy birthday, Cadena!" They all shouted.

I smiled. "Thanks, you guys!" I said cheerfully. "Dex had an extra room in the back, and we wanted to make it exclusive…and here we are!" Kandra said, jumping up and down.

I gave my friends a quick hug and Jim sat me down at the table. For a couple moments, all we could hear was people eating hungrily and then Alex picked up her head from her food and grinned. "I can't believe we're all gathered around here like this." She says happily.

We all nodded in agreement and then Kandra grins, leaning in towards the table. "Since it's Cadena's birthday, we should also play simple games, you know?" She said cheerfully and I looked down at my palms. "I'm not really…in the mood…" I mumbled but Cody cut me off. "Alright, then, what shall we do?" He asks.

A glint of mischief gleamed through Kandra's eyes and she slapped her hand on the table. "Truth or dare. That's what we should do." She said triumphantly.

I brought in a shaky breath and Jim looked over at me questioningly. I gave him a reassuring smile and then sighed. "Let's start, then." I said, swallowing.

'I wonder what Anakin would think of me playing 'truth or dare'.' I couldn't help but to think. 'He'd probably find it funny.' I thought, chuckling quietly.

"Okay, if everyone's good to go, birthday girl go first." Kandra says, gesturing to me. I looked up and nodded wordlessly. "Ah…Master Chang, truth or dare?" I asked.

Master Chang shrugged, tilting his chair back. "That's simple…give me a dare." He says cheerfully. I bit my lip and said, "I dare you to scream the most ridiculous thing that pops into your head." Master Chang raised an eyebrow. "Well…you don't have much of a taste for dares, but fine. Do you mind if it's about you?" He asks.

I shrugged. 'I'm feeling miserable, anyways…so why not?' I thought sadly.

Master Chang cleared his throat and shouted, "CADENA IS GOING TO BECOME A GREAT JEDI ONE DAY!"

I frowned and then tilted my head in confusion. "Um…Master, I told you to say the most ridiculous thing on your mind." I said. Master Chang smirked and says, "I know."

It took a minute for me to register what he meant and then I glared at him. "That's not nice!" I snarled. Master Chang burst out laughing and put his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes and then Master Chang rubbed his hands together and turned to Jim. "Jim, truth or dare?" He asks.

Jim smirked and leaned back. "I'll go for a dare as well." He says. Master Chang grins and said, "I dare you to kiss Cadena."

The reaction was immediate.

Batu frowned, Cody's eyes widened, Kandra and Suki began giggling, Alex grinned and Skyrela and Lamia's mouths dropped open.

"Master…don't you think that's wrong?" I asked quietly. "Besides, I'm not allowed."

Master Chang grinned and shrugged. "That's the point of the dare." He says cheerfully. I dared to look up at Jim and his face turned a faint shade of pink. "Ah…I don't think General Skywalker would take it too lightly if he found out." He says.

Master Chang tilts his head, a cocky smirk on his face. "Well…Master Skywalker will never find out, right?" He says. I felt sudden rage overwhelm me and I stood up, the chair scraping the ground loudly.

"That is disgusting." I said coldly and ran out of the room.

I flew out into the hallway and felt tears streaming down my face. I walked into the refresher and sat myself down on the tiled floor, where I could cry in peace.

I buried my head in my arms and let out a tiny sob.

'Stupid!' I thought angrily, wiping at my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I heard Master Chang say worriedly. I heard a quick slap and knew that it was Suki. "Master, why would you say that? She misses her master, for Force's sake!" She shouted.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that…" Master Chang says sheepishly.

"You think?" Came Kandra's incredulous reply. "We should give her some time." Cody says quietly.

I heard some shuffling of feet and sighed, resting my head on the metal walls.

Then, I heard a quiet knocking and glared at the door. "I'm not in the mood for talking." I said harshly.

"What if I don't really want to talk either?" I heard Jim ask.

I swallowed and stood up, opening the door.

Jim was waiting on the other side and he looked up at me from his leaning position on the wall. I bit my lip and looked down. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this." I whispered, suddenly realizing all of the tear streaks that were no doubt running down my cheeks.

Jim straightened himself and he said quietly, "It's okay, Cadena. Just know that I'm…I mean, _we're_ all here for you." I nodded slowly and then Jim shook his head to himself. "Ah, geez…" He mumbled and I brushed at my eyes again. "Sorry, I'm not exactly feeling myself at the moment." I whispered.

"Cadena." Jim says quietly. "What?" I asked. Jim took in a shuddery breath and he tilted his head down. I felt his lips press against mine and felt my face heat up. He placed his hands on my chin and cupped my face up. He and I began to kiss more deeply and I heard Alex say quietly, "Master Chang, did you spike Cadena's meal with bizi'grina berries?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I heard Master Chang reply.

"'Cause Cadena and Jim are kissing." Alex replied quietly.

'I don't care anymore…let them watch.' I thought calmly to myself and tiptoed to press my lips harder against Jim's.

**A/N: I...I just had to do it! Again, peoples, here's the list of who belongs to who-**

**Skyrela-Skyrela Tano**

**Suki-Snips1212**

**Lamia-Snips n Skyguy**

**Kandra-SJ Skywalker**

**Cody-CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**Master Chang-Venator88**

**Batu-President Bartlet**

**Alex-Loveanisoka**

**Aaand, I think it covers it. :D**

**Cadena: And, another thing...if you guys watched Star Trek: Into Darkness and LOVED it, the DVD comes out on August 20th...and today is August 16th! FOUR MORE DAYS!**

**Me and Cadena: BOO YAH!**

**Anakin: Cadena, you belong in the Star Wars universe...not the Star Trek universe...**

**Me: But JIM is modeled after oh-so-adorable Jim Kirk from Star Trek: Into Darkness! :D**

**Cadena: *sighs* **

**Anakin: You've memorized every single LINE of Star Trek: 2009...or most of it...**

**Me: Uh-huh! It's true!**

**Cadena: Oh yeah, lezzgo! :D **

**Ahsoka: Let me guess...Into Darkness fanatics?**

**Anakin: -_- Yes. **

**Ahsoka: Well...Chris Pine is sorta cute...I like Lux better...**

**Anakin: O.O Girls...blast it. What is it with GIRLS?! **

**Me: "What is necessary is never unwise..."-Sarek, Star Trek :2009 and right now, what is necessary is FANGIRLING! OH YEAH!**

**Obi-wan: ...**

**Anakin: This is what I have to live with...-_-**

**Cadena and me: *screaming and fangirling and blushing all over again***

**Obi-wan: ...ah.**

**Me: *breathless from laughing* Obi-wan, do the review notice...**

**Obi-wan: ...ah. Please review, give feedback, and no hater comments. **

**Cadena: You know, I find it funny how when fangirls do their fangirling thing, it's usually extreme. **

**Me: Well...let's see, hyperactive Caroline + Fangirling? Does. Not. Compute. Hyperactive OVERDRIVE! *begins running around* **

**Anakin: *turns to Obi-wan* Please sedate her...please. **

**Me: NOOOOOO! GET THAT POINTY NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!**

**Obi-wan: *runs after me* Hold-still!**

**Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO! *sprints out of the room* **

**Anakin: *slaps forehead* And this is where the fun begins...-_- Good bye everyone. I will spare you Caroline's hyper active attack. **

**Me: *in the background* WHEEEEEE! **

**Obi-wan: *in the background* CAROLINE, I'M NOT KIDDING, STAY STILL!**

**Cadena: This reminds me of the chase scene of McCoy and Jim in Star Trek: 2009...**

**Anakin: Wait, you watched it?!**

**Cadena: *shrug* **

**Background: *needle pokes into my neck* **

**Me: Ah...STOP IT! How long is this supposed to-*collapses, sleeping* **

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Unbelievable.**

**Cadena: Yup...that sums up some of it. :D **

**Anakin: *slaps forehead* Unbelievable. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright doods, here we go, the next chapter! Today's the day where I'll be on the road, so I'm updating while I have the chance...so again, I'll try and update during the ten days that I'll be away from home, and the Internet may be a bit spotty and shaky, but I'll try my best. Again, the A/Ns will be typed on my iPod, so if you see any weird typos, blame it on the crummy keyboard on the iPod...So, on that cheerful note, read on for the next chapter!**

Chapter 7.

Anakin—

_How long have I been here? _

_Is it day or night? _

_I don't know._

•◊•

_What's real and what's not real? _

_I never thought of that before..._

•◊•

_"How long do I have to be here?" I asked out loud. "How long do I have to be trapped like this?" _

_No answer. _

_Of course. _

_"It's time." A voice says and I turned around slowly. Just like before, there was no physical appearance to the voice. "I thought that you said that I would never hear you or see you ever again." I said slowly. _

_"Ah, no, but this is in a different stage. I'm bringing you to a different part of the coma." The voice says. I sighed and clutched at my head. "I don't want to! Leave me alone!" I shouted. _

_"This is your own mind, Anakin. You forget this." The voice said coldly. I glared into the darkness and said, "If it's also my mind, I can stop it." I said stubbornly. _

_"I don't think you would want to do that. After all, you are getting out of the coma." The voice replied. I blinked. "What?" I asked. _

_"This is probably one of the most painful parts of being in a deep sleep…but it will be the step to getting you back awake. You will not remember them, but you will be experiencing the worst feelings you've ever had in this lifetime." The voice tells me. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. _

_"There are some things in your mind that will not be opened and shared out because they are painful…and there are dreams that you have that you try not to remember because it haunts you too much…they are released now." The voice whispered._

•◊•

_Younglings wail and scream as blood is spilled on the ground. _

_Clone trooper boots march everywhere along the galaxy, killing off all of the traitors of the Republic. The execution of 'Order 66,' had been declared. _

_And I have to do one more thing before I return back to my Master. _

_Cadena was in our quarters, watching sadly out the windows. "How can this all happen?" She whispered to herself. My hand gripped the light saber at my belt and I spoke. _

_"Cadena." I whispered._

_My apprentice whirled around to look at me. Her eyes were wide with fear and grief when I saw her. "Master, how can this happen?" She murmured. "The…the war was going to be over! How can this all…" She gestured hopelessly and then she looked up at me. _

_"Master…people are telling me strange things." Cadena says slowly. I smiled, amused. "Oh? What are they saying?" I asked quietly. Cadena didn't smile back. If anything, she looked more terrified than ever. "They're…they're saying that you betrayed the Jedi and the Republic…they're saying that you're responsible for all of the blood in the Temple." She said softly. "I don't believe it." _

_I looked down at the ground, still smiling to myself. "Cadena…things have changed around lately and it's true that the war is over…we'll finally have peace." I said. _

_Cadena blinked. "What? Peace? Master, there are younglings and Jedi all over the galaxy that are dying! How can you call this 'peace'?" She asks slowly. I stretched out my hands. "I have seen…some new things, Cadena…it is the Jedi who are wrong, and together, you and I can start a new era where there are no Jedi, and there are no more wars. I know that this is what you want." I said. _

_Cadena backed away and she says, "No more Jedi? What are you…what are you talking about?" Then, her eyes drifted down to my light saber and she looked back up at me. "Master, what's going on?" She asked loudly. _

_"You can join me, Cadena. You can join me before it's too late." I said pleadingly. "All you have to do is follow me…it'll be just like all those other times."_

_Cadena's eyes hardened and she whispered, "You've changed." _

_"Sometimes change is good." I shot back. _

_Cadena shook her head. "Master, this isn't you…it CAN'T be you. What you're doing is wrong!" She says. _

_"Is that your final answer?" I asked quietly. Cadena's bottom lip trembled but she nodded. I turned around, not wanting to look at her. "Then you leave me no choice." I hissed and ignited my light saber. _

•◊•

_"Ani, no!" Padmé cried out and I lifted her into the air, fury in every single movement I made. _

_Padmé writhed around, her legs flailing. She gasped and clawed at her neck for air but I knew that it would be too late. "No, Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted and Padmé fell to the ground, exhausted and drained. _

_I locked myself into combat with Obi-wan and we began to duel. Light sabers flashing and clashing against each other, sweat dripping down both brows, heavy breaths taken as each one of us seemed to have the upper hand. _

_Suddenly, I was kicked into hot magma and everywhere, pain screamed inside my body. _

_"You were my BROTHER, Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted and I could catch a glimpse of pain in his eyes. _

_Pain was for the weak…and Obi-wan was so weak. _

•◊•

_I vaguely heard someone screaming and with a shock, I realized that it was I who was screaming. _

_"STOP IT! STOP IT! Please!" I shouted, cowering. _

_"Anakin, you'll be fine! It's over! Anakin!" Someone yelled back at me._

•◊•

"Anakin, you'll be fine! It's over! Anakin!" Someone yelled at me and my eyes opened.

Light flashed in my eyes and I closed my eyes again, trying to adjust from all of the darkness.

"Anakin, are you alright? Can you hear us?" The voice asks again and I mumbled, "Yeah, I can hear you…" I sat up, rubbing my eyes and then opened them slowly.

A Togruta female and a man with a red beard were staring at me with wide, concerned eyes. "You're awake! Finally!" The Togruta squeals happily.

"Yeah, of course…why wouldn't I be awake?" I asked incredulously. The man in the red beard blinked and says slowly, "You were asleep all this time, Anakin. You were in a coma, don't you remember?"

I tilted my head and then asked, "Who's Anakin? Are you talking to me?"

The Togruta rolled her eyes and says, "Ha ha, Anakin, very funny. But really, this is great! Cadena was really worried about you!"

I backed away slowly. "Who are you talking about? Look, I don't know who this 'Anakin' person is, but you have the wrong guy…and Cadena? Who's that?" I asked, feeling panicky all over.

The red beard man narrowed his eyes at me. "Anakin, this is not funny anymore." He says quietly. I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about! My name isn't Anakin!" I shouted.

The Togruta placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Then who are you?" She demanded.

"I…" I blinked and felt my voice drift away. "I…" I swallowed and then said, "I don't know."

The man in the red beard and the Togruta's faces dropped.

"I'm sorry…I don't remember anything." I whispered.

•◊•

"Do you know who I am?" The man in the red beard asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the man and shook my head slowly. "No…have we met before?" I asked wearily. The man in the red beard closed his eyes briefly, and he took a shuddery breath. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I…I'm a good friend of yours." He said quietly.

I didn't reply. I looked down at my hands and then the man who called himself Obi-wan spoke again. "Your name is Anakin Skywalker…and you are a Jedi. A Force-user. You do know what that means, do you?" He says quietly.

I nodded. "Well…I know about the…Jedi part, I think." I said, frowning. My head had begun to spun and I placed it into my hands. "I…I think I do." I murmured and Obi-wan nodded slowly.

"And the Togruta is Ahsoka Tano…she is also a very good friend of yours." Obi-wan said, pointing to the Togruta girl.

"I used to be your apprentice." Ahsoka says quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "What? I had an apprentice?" I asked. "Since when did THAT happen? I mean, no offense, but I don't think I would want one."

Ahsoka smirked and shook her head sadly. "No kidding, Skyguy." She muttered.

"Skyguy?" I asked, tilting my head. Then, I blinked. "Oh…it's because my last name is 'Skywalker', right? Huh…" I murmured.

Ahsoka sighed and she sat across from me. "Give it to me straight, Skyguy…are you just fooling around with us, or did you really…seriously lose your memory?" She asks in a quiet, intense voice.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you really are…I don't even know how I got here or if my name is really 'Anakin' as you say." I replied.

Ahsoka rested her forehead on her hand and then whispered, "I'm going to get a healer."

Obi-wan nodded and Ahsoka walked off in a different direction. I turned to Obi-wan and then asked, "So…who's this 'Cadena' person?"

Obi-wan smiled sadly and says, "She is your apprentice." I blinked and pointed off in Ahsoka's direction. "She just said that she was my student so why…"

"It's a long story." Obi-wan replied. I nodded and looked back down at the floor.

Ahsoka came back with a woman and she bowed down to me. I raised an eyebrow but gave her a hesitant nod of the head.

"Allow me." The healer says quietly and she presses onto my forehead. I didn't know how much time passed, but when I finally blinked my eyes back open, the healer was in a deep conversation with Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"So his memory is truly erased?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." The healer replied.

"We should tell Cadena." Ahsoka tells Obi-wan worriedly. "No. We'll tell her in the morning. To tell her today would be too harsh and cruel." Obi-wan replied.

"What's going on?" I mumbled, sitting up. "It seems like you have indeed lost your memory." The healer told me. I blinked and then sighed. "Will I be able to get it back?" I asked.

The healer nodded. "In time, however, which is all we have at this point. Perhaps within a couple days, maybe weeks, you'll regain all of your memory. There isn't much to worry about." The healer says gently.

I nodded and slumped back into the bed. "Well…at least you'll be having it back soon." Ahsoka says at last.

I nodded again, but even without knowing much about Obi-wan and Ahsoka, I could already feel their uneasiness.

**A/N: YES, I went there...to spice things up a bit. So basically, YES, Anakin woke up on Cadena's birthday, sort of...but he has no idea who Cadena IS. Ouch...**

**Cadena: ...**

**Anakin: ...**

**Ahsoka: ...**

**Obi-wan: ...**

**Jim: ...**

**Anakin: You like torturing us, don't you, Caroline?**

**Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe...**

**Cadena: I blame it on her watching too much Clone Wars and being too nerdy...**

**Anakin: I blame it on the Dark Side...**

**Me: Heeheehee...**

**Obi-wan: *shudders***

**Me: Alright peoples, who's ready for a road trip? **

**Everyone except me: *moans* **

**Anakin: If you put on ONE MORE Taylor Swift song, I will personally strangle you! **

**Me: Aw, Skyguy, that's not nice...you already destroyed the CD player! Now...do the review notice before I put on the music again...**

**Anakin: What?! You just said that I destroyed the CD player!  
**

**Me: *waves iPod in the air* **

**Anakin: Give me that!**

**Me: Not so fast, Skyguy...Here's the thing...you destroy this, then I won't be able to update the story! *evil grin***

**Anakin: *slaps forehead* **

**Me: *smiles smugly* So...what will it be? Missing ten days of updates, or you listening to Taylor Swift music for ah...three hours? **

**Anakin: Three HOURS?! **

**Me: *shrug* It's a lot better than having yourself not show up for ten days...right? **

**Anakin: How many times did you listen to her music, anyways?**

**Me: Oh, I don't know...I've listened to nearly all of her albums...Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, Red...and most of her singles. :D**

**Anakin: ...**

**Cadena: Don't mess with us Swifties, Master. **

**Anakin: ...**

**Me: So...do the review notice now!**

**Anakin: ...why is always me?!**

**Me: First of all, you usually get yourself into trouble and you need to know who's boss around here...ME. Second of all, well...a lot of people enjoy hearing from you. **

**Cadena: *rolls eyes* I can't see that...**

**Me: Hey, you'd be surprised to see how many fangirls he has.**

**Cadena: Well...some girls need a social life...**

**Me: HEY!**

**Cadena: Oh, right...you're one of those fangirls...I forgot...-_-**

**Me: *blushes* HEY!**

**Everyone: *laughing***

**Me: Anakin...just do the kriffin' review notice.**

**Anakin: Right...please review, give feedback, no hater comments! **

**Me: *slaps hands together* Alright-y, then! Get packing, everyone!**

**Ahsoka: Oh, Force...**

**Everyone: *scatters* **

**Cadena: *background* MASTER, THAT'S MY PILLOW!**

**Anakin: IT WAS IN MY ROOM!**

**Cadena: BUT IT'S MINE!**

**Anakin: GO GET ANOTHER ONE, THEN!**

**Cadena: I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE! GIVE IT BAAAAAAAACK!**

**Anakin: Whoa! Cadena, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**Cadena: *chucks a toothbrush at Anakin's head* **

**Anakin: Hey! Come back here!**

**Cadena: NO! YOU TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!**

**Anakin: Cadena! *chases her around the house* **

**Obi-wan: Stop it, you two!**

**Me: Oh, god...**

**Cadena: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ahsoka: Hey guys, have any of you seen my-WHOA! **

**Obi-wan: Caroline, now would be a good time to say farewell...**

**Me: I couldn't agree more...See ya later, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Cadena—

We finally broke away from the kiss and Jim looked hesitantly down at the floor. I cleared my throat and looked away. "_Um…_so!" Skyrela says awkwardly. "Who's up for some cake?"

•◊•

We were all exhausted when we finally got out of Dex's. Master Chang yawned and stretched his arms. "C'mon, let's get going back to the Temple before someone sees us and begins freaking out." He says, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "They'll freak out when they see YOU, not the rest of us." I said teasingly.

Master Chang snickered and said, "At least your sense of humor is improving." I sighed and Suki says, "That was fun!"

I nodded wearily. "Thanks for everything, you guys." I said quietly, hugging my friends again.

"It's no problem." Lamia says carelessly. "It's good to party every once in a while." Lamia yawned and she says, "I'll get going first. See all of you around!"

We nodded and then Master Chang turned to Jim and me. "You two have some alone time." He says gently. "It looks like you need it." He grinned and waved, bringing the rest of my friends along with him.

Jim turned to me and I looked up at him. "You look tired." He commented. I nodded. "What can you expect? I'm just really worn out." I said, closing my eyes. Jim took my hand and says, "I think I might be able to take care of that."

I nodded sleepily and Jim led me into his apartment. "What's this?" I asked. Jim shrugged and said, "General Chang wanted us to have some alone time, so…" He gestured around the room.

I smiled and rested my head against Jim's shoulder. "I'm glad that we get this time together." I whispered. Jim looked down at me and grinned. "I'm glad, too." He says.

We sat down on Jim's bed and I held his hand. He sighed and then whispered, "Cadena, I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

Jim gave me a sheepish smile and looked out the window. "You remember when we first met? Back on Florrum?" He asks.

I nodded. I would never forget that experience.

"Well…I liked you a lot the second I saw you." Jim says.

I didn't say anything.

Jim laughed lightly and says, "On Felucia, you told me to forget everything that happened between us…that there WAS no 'us'…and I tried to forget about it, honest, I did…" He took in a shaky breath and said, "But the thing about liking someone…well, it's hard to forget easily."

"So…what do you mean?" I asked.

Jim looked at me and said, "I love you, Cadena. I love you a lot. I want to be with you all the time and I know that it's against the Code for you to form attachments, but I really just…I can't control it. It's something out of my control."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say and then I gave him a small smile.

"Well, that makes the two of us." I said softly. Jim tilted his head in confusion. I looked down at our hands and then whispered, "I love you just as much…I didn't ever want to tell anyone, and I hoped that it was just a phase, that it would go away in a couple of days, but it didn't."

Jim turned to me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

And for once, I didn't fight it back.

•◊•

I woke up feeling Jim's protective arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head was resting on his chest.

I nestled my head against the cotton of his shirt and sighed happily.

Jim's eyes fluttered open and he mumbled, "Hey, Cadena."

I grinned and he stroke my hair slowly with his hand. "If I could pause this moment forever, I would, you know that, right?" He whispered.

I sighed and murmured, "I know."

Jim smiled and he says, "You're beautiful when you smile." I felt my face heat up and then he laughed. "You're even cuter when you begin blushing." He says teasingly and I rolled my eyes. Jim laughed even harder and he pulled me into another hug. I allowed a small smile and then whispered, "After this war, we're going to have every day be like this one…"

Jim chuckles and whispered back, "Deal."

Just then, the door opened and my friends stopped dead in their tracks when they saw our position on the bed.

"What the…!" Master Chang shouts and Alex and Kandra exchanged stricken looks.

"You two…you two…what the hell…were you…!" Cody sputtered and then rested his head on the wall, moaning.

Batu looked stiff and his eyes were narrowed at us, as though he wasn't sure to either attack or remain still.

I bit my lip in embarrassment and then Lamia growled at Jim, "I told you that if you laid one FINGER on Cadena…" She was about to launch herself at him when I shouted, "Relax everyone, it's not what it looks like…"

I stood up. "See? I still have clothes on, right?" I said, glaring at all of them. Suki snickered for a minute and then I said, "We just fell asleep because we were so tired, that's all."

Skyrela blinked and then Master Chang shook his head. "Never mind that, something really bad happened." He says urgently.

"You mean worse than finding our friends sleeping together?" Cody asks flatly. "I did NOT sleep…not like that!" I shot back, blushing.

Master Chang sighed. "Not that! Cadena, Anakin…he woke up." He says.

Suddenly, it was as though the rest of the world has caved in, and all of my senses had sharpened. But then I caught all of the scared notes in Master Chang's voice and then I asked, "Is there more?"

Alex sighed and she says, "You'll want to come with us."

I exchanged bewildered looks with Jim and we all walked out. I mounted a speeder and Jim sat with me. He started it up and we followed Master Chang to the Temple.

"Ah…I'll wait here." Jim says awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets. I nodded and then whispered, "Thanks for everything, Jim. I'll come back out as soon as I can."

Jim nodded and I ran up the steps.

•◊•

"Ah, Cadena." Obi-wan greets me and stands up from Anakin's bedside. I entered in hesitantly. I felt my friends walking in from behind me and then Skyrela whispered in my ear, "No matter what, don't feel too bad when you realize what happens."

I shot her a quizzical look and then turned back to Obi-wan. "Is he…is he okay?" I whispered.

Anakin sat up and I spotted the familiar flash of chestnut colored hair. I smiled and before anyone could stop me, I was standing next to him.

"Master." I said weakly. "You're…you're okay!"

Anakin smiled somewhat tiredly at me and then he says, "It's…good to see you…Cadena…?" His voice lifted as though to ask a question and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you…feeling okay, Master?" I asked.

Obi-wan grasped my shoulder and says, "Cadena…Anakin…he lost his memory."

I blinked and then smiled nervously. "That's a funny joke, Master Kenobi, but it'd be weird if you're using it now." I said, trying to make my voice feel light.

"He's not joking around." Anakin spoke up and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Master, I…" He lifted a hand to cut me off.

Anakin stood up slowly and he looked at me in the eye. "Don't call me 'Master'." He says quietly. "It's not right for you to address me that way when I don't know who you really are."

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. "So…you really can't remember anything?" I whispered. Anakin shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry." He says.

•◊•

The wind whipped around me as I walked slowly and unevenly to the Temple steps.

I could feel my friends watching me but I didn't look back.

Jim was waiting for me like he said he would and he stood up. "So…is everything okay?" He asks quietly. I slumped down on the steps and rested my chin in my hands. Jim's eyes widened and he sat down next to me. "What's going on? Are you hurt somewhere? Did something go badly?" He asks and I gave him a faint, sad smile.

"That's sweet of you to worry, but no…nothing is wrong." I said quietly. Jim raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you so upset?" He asks.

I sighed and traced the ground with a fingernail. "Anakin lost his memory." I said. "The healers said that he'll be fine in a couple days, and his memory may return but…it's still scary how he looked at me like that." I whispered.

We were both silent and then Jim wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay." He murmured. "General Skywalker is a tough nut to crack…he'll pull through."

I smirked. "'Tough nut to crack'? Maybe." I said. Jim chuckled lightly and says, "Maybe I'm only saying that because the first time I met him he shouted at me for letting you go rescue a villager in a burning house by yourself."

I giggled and nudged him. "Well, we both got out of that weird situation okay." I said pleasantly. Jim nodded. "See…your master has been there for you through thick and thin. Don't worry." He says and I smiled, actually feeling as though a heavy load had been removed from my back. I looked up at his eyes and whispered, "Thanks."

Jim squeezed my hand. "No problem, Cadena. You know that I'll be there for you whenever you need me, too." He says. I nodded. "That's all I need to hear." I said quietly.

•◊•

"So…are you feeling okay?" Ahsoka asks me when I came out of the refresher. I nodded. The dull light of the storm clouds shone through the windows as I sat down across from Ahsoka.

"I'll be fine." I said, flicking at the table. "The healers said that his memory might return after a couple days, after all."

Ahsoka watched me carefully and she says, "It still hurts, doesn't it?" I smirked and looked down at the floor. "You know me too well." I said quietly.

Ahsoka sighed and says, "Cadena, I was also an apprentice of his. Trust me, I know how you feel." I leaned back in my chair and mumbled, "I just hope that nothing will change after his memory comes back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey doods! sorry for not putting in an A/N yesterday...but my iPod deletes the notice every time I close out so...it automatically refreshes itself and it's a big pain...I'm also writing the A/Ns on my iPod, so I apologize for any typos...I'm in Vermont right now and the Internet is a bit spotty, but I'll try my best. On that note, ONWARDS! :)**

Chapter 9.

Anakin—

"So, Cadena…she's my apprentice?" I asked quietly to Obi-wan as we walked out of the healer's wing.

"Yes." Obi-wan replied. "You two make a good team."

I nodded and we stopped in front of a door. "This is your quarters." Obi-wan says, gesturing inside and knocked the door. "Cadena, it's us." Obi-wan says and the door slid open.

Cadena's eyes widened slightly when she saw me and then she gave us a quick bow. "How can I help you?" She asks quietly.

Obi-wan clears his throat and says, "Anakin will be returning to your quarters, Cadena."

Cadena and I both blinked and we turned to him, dumbstruck.

"Obi-wan, I have to refuse on that matter…" I muttered awkwardly. "I don't really think it's…"

"Appropriate? Or safe? I think not as well." Cadena finishes.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she narrowed them right back at me. "Cadena, Anakin is not going to hurt you, if that's what you're wondering." Obi-wan said flatly. Cadena cleared her throat and she shifted her body position. She brought her face close up to me and she says sharply, "Come on in…but just so you know, I don't like this as much as you do."

I glared at her back and turned to Obi-wan. "Are you SURE she was my apprentice?" I asked. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and said, "You two used to fight a lot. Don't worry."

I sighed and followed after Cadena. Ahsoka was waiting in the room and she gave me a quick bow before leaving.

I sat down on a bed and Cadena sat down across from me. We were both silent, as though if we said something, a bomb might go off.

Finally, Cadena asks, "Do you really not remember anything?"

I shook my head. "I already told you…I didn't even know my name when I woke up." I replied.

Cadena sighed and she kicked at the floor. "Well…the healers say that your memory is going to come back…so I guess we'll just wait for that day." She says. I nodded in return and Cadena stood up. "Are you hungry?" She asks me.

I nodded again. Cadena actually grinned and says, "Follow me." I stood up and walked after her out of the room.

For a second, both of us walked down the halls awkwardly and then I asked, "How long did you know me?" Cadena tilts her head and then says, "You and I knew each other for two years…I was fourteen then."

I bit my lip and said, "Sorry for not remembering anything." Cadena blinked and she says, "You've said sorry to me a couple times…don't say that anymore."

I lifted a shoulder. "Why not? What if I really am sorry?" I asked. Cadena smirked and punched me in the arm in a teasing way. Something inside me told me that she's done that a lot of times before. Cadena sighs and said, "You don't apologize easily…it doesn't look like the real you."

She gave me another lofty smile and walked in front of me, her pony tail swinging. I was taken aback, a little confused and followed after her.

"Well, I can see why I would never apologize…you're pretty snippy for a young one, aren't you?" I asked indignantly and again, I felt as though I had said that a couple times before. Cadena smirked and says, "That's more like the Anakin I knew." She punched me again.

"Will you stop doing that? It's getting annoying!" I snapped. Cadena rolled her eyes and she led me into a large room with tables and chairs set up. She handed me a tray and piled some food on top for me. Cadena took her own tray and we sat down at a table.

We both stared at each other, as though daring the other to say something and then Cadena finally dug into her food.

I sighed and began to work into my own meal.

"So…M—Anakin, how do you feel?" Cadena asks awkwardly. I shrugged. "I guess I'm better off than yesterday." I said truthfully. Cadena nodded and poked at her food again.

I tapped my fingers against the table and then Cadena stood up. "You want to go light saber dueling?" She asked. I let my mouth drop open and I stood up to face her. "Look, I know that I'm supposed to be a Jedi and everything, but I'm…I don't really think it would be safe for me to use a light saber." I said slowly. Cadena smirked and tapped my forehead. "Use that brain of yours, Anakin." She says. "The mind may lose memories, but the way to use a light saber is engraved in your muscles and body."

I blinked as she walked out of the mess hall and I ran after her. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" I demanded. Cadena smiled. "It's something that you used to tell me." She says quietly and I rubbed my temples. "Alright, let's just go." I muttered. Cadena smirked. "I thought so." She says and we stepped into some sort of training room.

Cadena activated her light saber and motioned at the weapon that was hanging on my belt. I looked down slowly and grabbed the light saber hilt. I activated it and sure enough, I felt the stab in my gut that told me that I've done this many times before.

Cadena grins and says, "I'll go easy on you." I nodded weakly and I took a stance that almost seemed to take place on its own.

I felt my body surge forward and in shock, I felt it working to get Cadena to fall. She smirked and dodged. "Never mind, it seems that your body remembers more than I thought." She says and slashed at me. I blocked the strike and kicked her back. She softened the blow and performs an impressive three-hundred sixty degree turn with her light saber.

'Jung ma.' A random word popped up in my head and I frowned, wondering its meaning and quickly backed away as Cadena's light saber came dangerously close to my throat.

I dodged Cadena's blows and she jumped on top of my chest before doing a flip in the air. She landed in front of me, her light saber ready.

"Fancy tricks you got there, Cadena." I said teasingly. Cadena rolled her eyes and smirked. "I learned from the best."

She advanced and I blocked again. I slid under her and kicked Cadena's back to the ground. I pointed my light saber blade at her throat and she grins. "Well…now I know that you still remember how to use your weapon." She said and I helped her up.

I smiled and shut off my light saber. "You're a pretty good fighter, too. I definitely wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley." I said. Cadena raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

Cadena grins and replied, "Nothing…it's just that you usually don't compliment me." I blinked. "Why wouldn't I do that?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"For one, you told me not to get too ahead of myself. For another…you just don't say it." Cadena said, shrugging. I frowned.

"Don't worry too much, M—Anakin. When you get your memory back, you'll know why." Cadena says reassuringly and I nodded.

Cadena stretched and she opened the door to our quarters. "I call taking a shower first!" She called over her shoulder as she collected a fresh change of clothes. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

I waited on the couch and heard the water from the shower head drip down. I could vaguely feel something humming with energy around me and with a start, I realized that it was the thing known as the 'Force' that Obi-wan had told me about on the way to Cadena—I mean, _our _quarters.

'So I can really move stuff?' I think excitedly and practiced levitating my light saber. It actually worked.

I was smiling manically when Cadena came out of the refresher. "What are you so happy about?" She asks, toweling her hair and then I pointed to my floating light saber.

"I still don't see what's so important." Cadena said flatly.

I blinked and said, "MY LIGHT SABER IS FLOATING!"

Cadena raised an eyebrow and then she blinked. "Ah…right, you don't quite remember using the Force…okay. Um, well, Anakin, sorry to rain on your parade and everything, but _that's not new._"

"Oh." I said disappointedly but straightened myself up. "Still, it's cool!"

Cadena sighs but gave me a smile and points at the refresher. "It's all yours." She said cheerfully. I nodded and slipped inside.

I shedded off my clothes and felt the water run down my face. It felt so good, especially since I've been asleep the last couple days…As soon as I was finished, I tucked myself into new clothes and found Cadena already in bed.

I sat down on her bed and nudged at her arm. "Are you awake?" I hissed, just to make sure. When Cadena didn't make any sign of movement or consciousness, I sighed and stayed on her bed, watching her sleep.

There was another flash of déjà vu telling me that I have done this many times before. I smiled to myself and walked back to my own bed. I put the covers over my body and took one last look at Cadena before drifting into sleep.

•◊•

"Wake up!" I felt a hand slap my face and I flinched. I let out a small moan and my eyes fluttered open.

Cadena was peering down at me with worried eyes and visible relief flooded into her eyes.

"What was that for?" I mumbled, rubbing my cheek and wincing.

"Sorry, you've been asleep for so long I thought that you fell into a coma again or something…plus, I usually wake you up in some sort of painful form." Cadena says sheepishly.

I glared at her in mock annoyance and said, "You know, I'm beginning to realize why I didn't compliment you…you can be really annoying when you want to be." I sat up as Cadena smirked at me. "Yeah, you used to tell me that a lot as well." She says happily.

I yawned and stretched my arms. "So…what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Cadena glanced at the chrono and declared, "It's nine in the morning. We slept in."

I nodded. "I'm guessing that we used to wake up earlier than that?" I asked, throwing off the blankets from my legs. Cadena nodded. "We used to wake up around five, sometimes six thirty if we got back really late." She says ruefully.

"Five in the morning? Was I really that harsh?" I asked, wincing.

Cadena smirked. "Nah, you just wanted to get me training…I usually had to wake you up."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and neck and mumbled, "Oh."

Cadena giggled quietly under her breath and she says, "Take a shower and be out here quickly, okay? I already took one."

I stood up clumsily and turned to her. "I'm the master, you know." I said teasingly. Cadena smacked my elbow with a pillow and says, "You told me not to call you that…you brought this down on yourself." She replied in the same playful manner.

I rolled my eyes at her and stepped into the refresher. After I was finished with the shower, I came back out and found Cadena perched on top of her bed in a sitting pose and her eyes shut tight.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously, sitting down on my bed.

"Meditating." Cadena said in the corner of her mouth.

"Ah." I said and took the same pose as she did. Cadena smirks sleepily and said, "You usually hate meditation…"

"Well…I'm not feeling usual today." I shot back and closed my own eyes.

Almost two minutes later, I felt cloth smack my face and opened my eyes with a start.

Cadena's eyes were still closed, and I found a pillow at my feet. I could have sworn I heard a small chuckle coming from Cadena's mouth. I narrowed my eyes at the young girl and threw the pillow back at her. I quickly shut my eyes as she lets out a small cry when the pillow made impact.

Another minute later, a pillow was smacked against my face again and it sailed between us back and forth.

At last, we both stood up, pillows in hand and began clobbering each other with it.

"You—started it!" I said in between laughter. "Well—you hate meditating! I had to do something to—get you out of—that weird look!" Cadena replied, giggling just as hard.

Cadena hit me on the head with a pillow and I whapped her on the arm. We both doubled over, laughing, and Obi-wan found us almost in tears when he opened the door.

A/N: And GAH, my iPod isn't allowing me to write in bold! CURSES!

Anakin: CADENA, GIMME BACK MY TOOTHBRUSH!

Cadena: The blue one is yours! The green one is mine!

Anakin: ERGH! Then where IS mine?!

Cadena: I dunno! Go yell at someone else!

Anakin: Gah! This entire trip you have been annoying me-you can at least help me find my blasted TOOTHBRUSH!

Cadena: I WAS ANNOYING?! You couldn't stop pretending to race other cars! Do you know how dangerous that is?! A pod-racer and a car is NOT THE SAME THING!

Anakin: I was bored!

Obi-wan: Anakin, I found your toothbrush...it was in your suitcase...-_-

Ahsoka: Seriously? -_- You didn't check your suitcase?

Anakin: WHO PUT THAT THERE?!

Me: I did...-_-

Anakin: WHY?!

Me: 'Cause that's where it BELONGED, pin head!

Anakin: WHAT did you just call me?

Me: Uh-huh, that's right! *crosses arms*

Anakin: Gimme your iPod...

Me: What? *blinks as iPod sails towards Anakin's hand*

Me: Hi, I'm Caroline, I know EVERYTHING and I can fool just about anyone. I'm so awesome and fjodkkallqj/$;&&209 ofhah djdnfoqojcnnhilql sokhgf&993 &!

Me: OKAY, this is the REAL me, Anakin was having fun with my iPod...*glares*

Jim: *mutters* Anakin has you right on the hole...

Me: EXCUSE ME?!

Jim: Uh...nothing...?

Me: Do the review notice.

Jim: WHAT?! Why me? I'm tired!

Me: NOW.

Obi-wan: Tick tock, tick tock...we have a golfing time set up in ten minutes! We're going to be late!

Anakin: WHAT?! GOLFING?! NO!

Me: (That tidbit was inspired by the story 'Anakin Goes Golfing'...look it up on Fan Fiction, it's hilarious! Plus, I'm actually going golfing in a couple minutes...) Oooooh, yeah! I'm gonna kick your butt, Anakin!

Anakin: COME BACK HERE!

Jim: *ducks as Anakin jumps over his head* Please review, give feedback, no hater comments!

Me: Aaaaaah my fingers are about to cramp from writing like this so long...I need my laptop, where I can actually MOVE MY FONGERS FREELY! On that note, ta-ta everyone and stay in tuned for the next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Akep doods, back with a new chapter! Now-I'm sure that I've said this a couple times, but I'm making a fifth and FINAL book to this series...if you guys want me to post it, say so in your review. :) Now, when I'm finished with this series, it won't be the TOTAL end...I'll probably write some short one-shots about some of Cadena's experiences with Anakin...so yeah! what do you guys say?**

Chapter 10.

Cadena—

"A pillow fight? How childish and immature…and so much like you." Obi-wan says flatly when he found us.

Anakin threw a pillow at Obi-wan, who nimbly ducked, an amused smile on his face. "Oh, come on, Obi-wan, you were supposed to get hit!" Anakin said teasingly and for a second, he sounded just like himself.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "We were…meditating." I said cheerfully. Obi-wan gestured at the mess and says, "I can see how it went."

I grinned and began neatening the bed and pillows back to its original places.

"Good morning, though, Obi-wan." Anakin says, sitting down on the couch. "What's going on?"

Obi-wan shrugs and says, "I was just wondering how you two were adjusting. Do you remember anything now, Anakin?"

Anakin bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, concentrating. "Well…I can feel familiar sensations with this and that, but it's all really vague." He said slowly.

"You should have seen him light saber dueling with me yesterday…he definitely remembers how to use his light saber." I said, nodding and sitting down next to Anakin.

"That's good. You should have your memory back in no time." Obi-wan said, relieved.

Anakin grins and lobbed a couch cushion in my face. I scowled at him and threw it back. Obi-wan sighed and had to take away the cushions to keep us from starting another miniature pillow war.

"Well…we can't seem to keep Anakin focused, as normal…so he must be feeling better." Obi-wan mutters and Anakin narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey!" He says, whining and I smirked.

We were all laughing when Obi-wan's holo-pad began beeping.

"Master Kenobi, there's a…disruption at the front of the Temple. We need you to investigate." Windu says when he materialized on the platform.

I craned my neck to peer outside the window and sure enough, I caught sight of two people standing at the front of the Temple steps with awfully serious looks on their faces.

"How is this a disruption?" I asked Obi-wan as he stood up. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at the couple and murmurs, "I don't quite understand this either…but there is an unsettling aura around them…can you feel it?"

I nodded and turned to Anakin, whose eyes were wide but determined.

"You coming, M—Anakin?" I asked, catching myself again.

Anakin stood up and nodded. We walked out of our quarters steadily and Anakin says, "I would think that the Temple would have better security…"

"We do. But I guess the one time the guards aren't out, people like to take advantage." I replied. Anakin snorted. "I'm guessing the Jedi aren't…likable?" He says slowly. I bit my lip and shot a quick glance at Obi-wan, who stared straight ahead, as though Anakin didn't say anything.

I reasoned with a shrug and said, "We stand for what's right. Not everyone agrees with our ways to keep the peace."

'Neither do I.' I added silently to myself but just pasted on a smile instead. Anakin didn't respond but he nodded, satisfied with my answer. We turned another corner and skidded to a halt in front of the Temple doors.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. Anakin nodded and we whipped out our light sabers.

"Wait, no!" Obi-wan grabbed my arm and motioned for us to close off our light sabers. Anakin and I both looked impatiently at him. "What now?" I asked, slapping my forehead. "They might just be curious. We should approach with caution. Don't take out your weapon until it comes down to the final chance." He says slowly.

"Do you do _everything _with caution?" Anakin asks, exasperated. Obi-wan smirked. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately, you did not, which usually got you into uncomfortable situations frequently." He replied loftily.

"If you two are finished, we have some people to straighten out." I said flatly. "Quite right." Obi-wan says, giving me an apologetic smile and we set out of the doors.

The pair was quiet and unmoving as we advanced onto them. Their hands were clasped behind their backs, and I had the uneasy feeling that they knew that we were coming.

"Good day, citizens." Obi-wan calls over patiently. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Anakin suddenly tensed next to me and hisses, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't you always?" I whispered back teasingly.

Anakin rolled his eyes but we continued to walk steadily forward.

"We're not here to hurt you in any way…we're just curious what you are doing here…the Temple cannot simply be entered upon—" Obi-wan was cut off as a bullet came whistling towards us.

Luckily, Obi-wan had the quick reflexes to duck before it could make any impact. I felt panic already rising in my chest, even though I've been in more dangerous fights. I couldn't risk getting my friends hurt…not again.

I ignited my light saber and began deflecting bullets easily, aiming to shoot it back at their weapons and not do any permanent damage. Anakin was already holding out on his own pretty well. He began to run forward and cut the blasters out of the terrorists' hands.

I watched on, somewhat horrified and proud as Anakin held his light saber against their throats. "You will come with us quietly." He said coldly and one of the terrorists sneered. "We don't think so…" He murmured and Anakin was thrown back as a bomb detonated.

"No!" I screamed and I ran forward to help Anakin while Obi-wan ran to the terrorists. "They killed themselves." Obi-wan says, disgusted, as he took their pulses. I bit my lip and just glared down at the corpses. They would rather take their own lives than be brought in for questioning…it was a twisted world out there.

I turned my attention back to Anakin, hoping that he'd wake up. "You don't…you don't think he's going to be in a coma again, do you?" I whispered to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan frowned and kneeled next to me. "We'll just have to see." He said simply and I propped Anakin up against the pillar.

"Master, can you hear me?" I asked. "Come on, don't do this again! We can't have you go under!" My voice became more shrill and I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up and Ahsoka was standing, eyes wide at the sight. "Not again." She says softly and crouched down.

I tugged at Anakin's arm and shouted, "If you go into a coma again, I will personally wake you up and make sure you'll never go to sleep again! You can't do this! Come ON, wake up already! I don't care if your memory is still gone; just do SOMETHING so that I'll know that I'm not going crazy! Wake UP!"

"Cadena." Obi-wan grabbed my shoulder, steadying me and I sat back, defeated.

Ahsoka sighed and says, "We should get him back to the healer's wing."

I bit my lower lip to stop the trembling and glared at the ground.

_Control your emotions, Cadena. _I heard Obi-wan's voice echo into my head and I looked up at him. He was carefully watching me, as though he was going to duck in case another explosion went off.

I gave him a slight nod and stared straight ahead, keeping myself distant. "Alright. Let's go, then." I said quietly and we picked Anakin off the ground.

•◊•

"So…where have you been all this time?" I asked Ahsoka quietly as we tried to carry Anakin through the hallways.

"I've been staying here at the Temple, just like you, silly." Ahsoka replied, her voice light. I rolled my eyes, despite the fact that anger and panic was still raging inside of me. "No, I mean where you before? You could have come sooner…like the first time the bomb went off…" My voice was at the dangerous point of breaking and Ahsoka just regarded me sadly.

"I was busy contacting a friend of mine from Onderon." Ahsoka told me and Obi-wan and I both looked at her, stricken. "What do you mean by that?" I asked slowly. Ahsoka sighs and said, "I've been having…visions lately…and I think it'll be time for me to leave Coruscant and return to my home." I almost dropped Anakin and said, "But _this _is your home! The Temple is your home!"

I saw Ahsoka flick a glance at Anakin's still unconscious body and her eyes drifted up to Obi-wan, who was looking down at the ground. I was surprised to feel…almost _shame _and _remorse _coming off of him.

Master Kenobi, who never showed his emotions, was actually feeling hurt.

I turned slowly back to Ahsoka and she said, "Cadena, the Temple may be _your _home, but it's not mine. It…it won't."

I blinked and then whispered, "You left the Temple, didn't you?"

Ahsoka smiled sadly. "I didn't want to come back, but the tables have turned and the tides have come. I must return to Onderon." She replied.

"What's so special about Onderon? Can't you stay at least a little longer?" I asked. Ahsoka flicked another glance at Obi-wan and says, "One of my close friends is the senator of Onderon. Don't worry, Cadena, I'll still be visiting from time to time, but I just won't be…here twenty-four hours of the day."

I glared at Ahsoka and then turned to Obi-wan.

"There's something that you two aren't telling me. What's going on?" I asked fiercely. "Anakin himself avoids the topic, I deserve to know!"

Obi-wan didn't reply. If anything, he looked even more distant.

Ahsoka sighs and replied, "A couple years ago, when I was still Anakin's Padawan…there was a bomber that killed off many lives, even a couple of Jedi…she actually bombed part of the Temple."

I blinked. "She actually managed to do it? The Temple is sacred!" I protested. Ahsoka laughed bitterly and shrugged. "It turns out that she was under the influence of another Jedi Padawan…another friend of mine, actually. I was framed for the bombing and I was exiled from the Temple…however, with Anakin's help, I was able to be proven innocent and I was...I had the chance to come back." She explained.

I felt my heart slowly drop and I remembered the Padawan braid that Anakin had kept when I first met him.

"You didn't accept the request, right?" I asked glumly.

Ahsoka nodded. "I had realized that…if the Council couldn't trust me, no one could. And…I realized some other things when I was alone. However, when I saw Anakin in that prison…well, I decided to come back just for a short time, only not for the Council's pleasure…" She says awkwardly, carefully avoiding Obi-wan's pained glance.

I felt the sudden tension and remained silent.

"Things are changing, Cadena…for better or for worse, I don't know." Ahsoka said, sighing. "Just keep that in mind."

A/N: ...and GAH, my STUPID IPOD STILL WON'T ALLOW THE BOLD BUTTON TO OPERATE! DAMN IT! (Sorry for cursing, I just HATE my iPod sometimes...)

Cadena: ...I hate golfing.

Anakin: I HATE IT MORE! WHAT KIND OF SLEEMO MADE UP THIS KRIFFIN' SPORT?!

Me: You're only mad 'cause a dog peed on your hat...which you LEFT ON THE GROUND.

Anakin: GRRR...well, how was I supposed to know?!

Me: *facepalm*

Obi-wan: Anakin, golf is not about strentgh, but patience...

Me: Which is why I'm good at it! :)

Anakin: ...I still don't understand how you hit further than me...

Me: Heeheeehee...well, I'm good at SOME sports, Anakin.

Anakin: That scares me.

Me: Shut up.

Cadena: *sigh* It was booooooring!

Me: Yes, I could tell...you were dueling with Anakin and Ahsoka...using GOLF CLUBS!

Ahsoka: They actually make handy weapons...

Me: O_o Ahsoka, that IS NOT HELPING!

Ahsoka: ...uh, I'll do the review notice, if THAT'll help.

Me: Yes, please...

Ahsoka: Review, give feedback, no hate comments...ANAKIN, DROP THE GOLF CLUB!

Anakin: ...whoops.

Me: ANAKIN, what did you...?! THAT WINDOW IS BROKEN NOW!

Anakin: ...whoops.

Obi-wan: *sighs* Good bye, everyone...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiiiii doods! Last chapter of 'Holy Ground' is here! Tomorrow will be the grand opening of the last book, so keep those eyes open! :) And now...without further ado, read on for chapter eleven!**

Chapter 11.

Anakin—

I threw up when I awoke.

"Oh, geez!" I heard Cadena cry out and a quick shuffling told me that the remnants of my stomach has been projectile and must be carefully avoided.

"He's awake, isn't he?" Obi-wan asks miserably and I heard Ahsoka sighing. "I guess so." She says in a sarcastic tone.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed…the healer's wing.

I turned my head slowly and Cadena was looking at me with wide eyes. "Hey, Anakin…are you feeling better?" She asks quietly. "Do you remember us? At all?"

I blinked. "Is that a trick question?" I croaked and Cadena almost whimpered in obvious relief. She ran to my bedside and grabbed my hand. "If you _ever do that again,_" She starts and I blinked again. "Ever do what again?" I asked.

Cadena raised an eyebrow and a nearby healer says, "He has no record of the past events."

I winced as I sat up and closed my eyes, trying to control the throbbing in my head.

I saw flashes of a terrorist throwing bombs at Cadena and me, and then a bomb exploding at my feet. The rest was a jumble.

"What happened?" I asked. Cadena sighed and says, "It's all a pretty ditzy tale, but…long story short, you were in a coma, you woke up and didn't know who any of us were, and then you were knocked out…_again._"

I caught the strain and force in Cadena's voice to keep it light and I turned to Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "Do you mind if you…" I let my voice drift off.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan nodded and Ahsoka gave me a quick smile. "We'll catch up on details later, Skyguy." Ahsoka says softly and she walked out of the room.

I waited and the second they were out of the room, I turned to Cadena. "Something's bothering you. What's wrong?" I asked.

Cadena smiles sadly and says, "I just realized how scary I must have been acting while you were in a coma." I tilted my head, confused. "What, _you _acting scary? No…" I said sarcastically and Cadena grins half-heartedly.

"I was really scared for you back there. Whenever I wasn't next to you, I was worrying constantly about how you were doing, if you were making any progress with waking up, or anything." Cadena said quietly.

I felt a lump lodge itself into my throat and swallowed it down. "Cadena, you shouldn't worry too much." I said gently. "If anything, you should be glad for a chance like this to prove that you can handle situations by yourself."

Cadena stood up and says furiously, "That's just _it, _Master! The Council didn't let me off on _any _solo missions…you know why? They thought that my emotions would cloud over my actions! I…I couldn't prove it to them that I've become any more mature…"

I sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cadena, it doesn't matter if the Council doesn't see it yet, but…" I paused and then said, "You _are _a great Jedi…"

Cadena looked up at me, surprise evident in her eyes. I smirked slightly and said, "You've proved to me, to Obi-wan and Ahsoka that…you've come a long way, even without my guidance."

Cadena bit her lip and looked down. "Master, I appreciate those words, but…I'm never going to become a Jedi Master, let alone a Jedi _Knight._ Without the Council's approval, they'll—"

I cut her off by squeezing her hand and said, "Cadena…it won't matter if the Council thinks you're worthy or not…it only matters if the Master thinks that the apprentice is worthy. And even though you still have a couple things left to learn, I think you'll be worthy soon."

Cadena's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Thank you, Master."

I ruffled her hair and replied, "You're welcome, my Padawan."

•◊•

"Wait, you're leaving? Again?" I asked incredulously when Ahsoka confronted me the next morning.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied calmly. "The ship is already waiting."

I felt as though Ahsoka had just slapped me in the face and kicked me in the chest. (Which she actually did a couple times before…)

I stretched out my hands, feeling just as hopeless as the last time Ahsoka told me that she was leaving. "When will I see you again? How can you just leave like this?" I asked.

Ahsoka smiled and says, "Don't worry, Skyguy, I'll still pay a visit…just…I've realized that it's time for things to change."

I opened my mouth to protest and then Cadena says, "Master, Ahsoka is right…she needs to find her own way…"

I looked down at her, surprised and Cadena gave me a gentle smile. "I'll leave you two alone." She said quietly and gave Ahsoka a hug.

"I hope to see you soon, Ahsoka…may the Force be with you." Cadena says after Cadena backed away. Ahsoka smiled and says, "As with you, too."

Cadena nods and exited the room.

Ahsoka turned back to me and she said, "Cadena's sixteen years old."

I blinked. "What?" I asked stupidly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and hit me lightly on the arm. "You've had her for two years…she's grown to be an impressive Jedi."

I smiled and said, "She reminds me of you. I almost didn't take her because it almost seemed as though you were reincarnated into her or something."

"Or something." Ahsoka says, rolling her eyes and then sighed.

I felt my smile fade and asked pleadingly, "Do you really have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?"

Ahsoka paused and she says, "There are some things that I need to sort out right now on my own, Anakin…but don't worry. I won't shove you completely out of my life." The teasing note in her voice returned and she says, "We'll keep in touch."

"Promise?" I asked in a childish voice.

Ahsoka laughs and tiptoed to kiss me on the forehead.

"I promise, Skyguy." She says, laughing and I watched as she left the room.

•◊•

"So…you're sixteen, now?" I asked Cadena when I walked into our quarters.

Cadena stiffened and she turned to me slowly. "Why do you ask?" She says.

I grinned and handed her my gift.

Cadena looked at the thin box with a raised eyebrow and she flipped it open.

She took out a dangling chain with a small star at the center and her mouth dropped in shock. She closed it quickly and continued gaping at it.

"I…this…it's…it's beautiful, Master…but…?" She swallowed and then smiled weakly at me. "Thank you." She says softly.

I grinned and said, "Happy birthday, Cadena!"

Cadena smiles and began laughing. She wrapped her arms around my ribs and I grinned, patting her back.

I fastened the chain around her neck and she says, "I can't believe you got this for me…"

I smirked and flicked her teasingly on the shoulder. "Can't I do something nice for my Padawan?" I asked. Cadena rolled her eyes and bumped me back. "Of course you can, Master…" She says teasingly.

We grinned at each other and for a minute, I saw the younger face of Cadena shadowing her much more mature appearance and laughed all over again.

"What's so funny?" Cadena asks quizzically, still giggling.

I slung my arm over her shoulder and said, "Oh, nothing…I'm just grateful that I have you covering my back."

A/N: Aaaaand, my iPod is STILL not cooperating with me! POODOO! But still, tomorrow will be the opening of the next book! *sob* I just wanna say thank you to everyone who supported me through the four books so far, it's been truly amazing how much support I got. :) After this series, I'll probably be writing short fics about some never-before-seen interactions of Cadena and Anakin, Cadena and Jim, Cadena and Ahsoka, Padme, Obi-wan, C-3P0 (maybe) and more! I'll also be writing a different Clone Wars story so stay in tuned for that!

Anakin: Great...now can you untangle my fishing rod?!

Me: *wince* Ah, yes...(we went fishing today...)

Anakin: *grunts as he desperatley tries to get the line straightened*

Me: This was your fault, Anakin, so quit giving me the evil eye...usin the fishing rod as a weapon is NEVER a good idea!

Anakin: Well, I was perfectly fine WITHOUT the fishing rod!

Obi-wan: Anakin, using the Force to levitate all of the fishes out of the pond is CHEATING.

Cadena: Master Kenobi, in case you didn't already know, Anakin ALWAYS cheats.

Ahsoka: ...That's true.

Anakin: What?! No it's not!

Ahsoka: Do I need to remimd you about the Monopoly game? -_-

Jim: I thought that I was going to STRANGLE him...

Anakin: Hey! You guys were too far ahead of me and I was bankrupt!

Obi-wan: *sarcastically* Ah, yes, Anakin, we all know that the best way to get out of bankrupt situations is to ROB THE BANK. -_-

Anakin: It's a game!

Obi-wan: *facepalms*

Cadena: Oh, Master...-_-

Anakin: What? *blinks*

Me: Alright, everyone, do the review notice!

Everyone except me: WHAT?

Me: You heard me, now!

Anakin: At least it's all of us...*sigh*

EVERYONE: REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK AND NO HATER COMMENTS! SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!


End file.
